Mechanic
by Hikari Yukii
Summary: Todo estaba bien hasta que esa inocente pequeña niña rica entró en mi garaje. Desde el segundo en que posé mis ojos sobre ella, todo lo que he querido hacer es poner mis sucias manos sobre su cuerpo puro.Hay un obstáculo menor interponiéndose en mi camino, pero tengo un plan. Todo lo que debo hacer es reclamarla, y ella será mía para siempre.
1. Mechanic 1

_**Nota adaptadora:**_ _¡Hola! Aquí otra adaptación. Los personajes e historia no son míos, todo crédito a su respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo y adaptado. Lenguaje subido de tono, escenas para mayores de edad, entres cosas, por lo tanto rated M._

* * *

 _ **Natsu.**_

—¿De dónde diablos salió ese pedazo de culo? —Saco la cabeza de debajo del capó del coche, sigo la línea de visión de Loke. Él deja escapar un silbido mientras sigue mirando por una de las puertas del garaje. Irritación y celos se disparan a través de mi cuerpo, y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué. Tal vez sea la forma en que lo dijo o el tono de su voz, pero miro más allá de él para ver de lo que está hablando.

La rubia en que la que ambos tenemos nuestros ojos, parece que acabara de bajarse de una pasarela. O solo estoy adivinando que una modelo de pasarela se vería así. Aunque a partir de las imágenes que he visto en revistas de modelos, sus curvas son mejores. Su cabello rubio platino cuelga todo el camino hasta su cintura, donde los extremos comienzan a encresparse. Me dan ganas de envolver mi dedo por uno de ellos, agarrar un puñado de ellos mientras bombeo de mi polla dentro de ella. Me pregunto cómo gemirá si me conduzco dentro y fuera de ella.

Su vestido corto abraza las curvas en los lugares correctos y muestra sus largas piernas. Mis ojos hacen un barrido hasta los ridículamente altos tacones que lleva puestos. No tengo idea de cómo puede incluso caminar en ellos en el concreto desigual que cubre el frente de mi taller. La forma en que está vestida me hace pensar que debe ser rica. De lo que está haciendo aquí no tengo ni puta idea porque ella claramente no encaja.

Ella nos mira, al igual que nosotros la estamos observando. Sus ojos chocolate encuentran con los míos, y es como un golpe bajo a mi sistema. Todo el aire sale de mis pulmones, y toda mi sangre corre a mi pene. Me hace sentir mareado, y me agarro del coche en que estoy trabajando en busca de apoyo.

Soy malditamente viejo, demasiado para conseguir una erección con sólo mirar a una chica. Veintiocho no es estar viejo, pero es demasiado para conseguir estar excitado por algo tan simple. Demasiado viejo para tener pensamientos sucios sobre una chica al azar, algo que no he hecho desde que era un adolescente cachondo. No voy a mojar mi polla en cualquier agujero al azar. Una media sonrisa tira de sus labios, y es como si estuviera tratando de jugar a la inocente o algo así. Debe ser parte de su juego.

Cuando finalmente su mirada deja la mía, siento una pérdida inexplicable. Mierda. Eso no puede ser bueno.

—Tengo esto jefe, —Loke dice con una sonrisa de comemierda en su rostro. Es una mirada que conozco muy bien, y puedo ver que está haciendo como que va a ir a saludar a la pieza de culo rubio en la parte delantera de la oficina. Antes de que pueda dar dos pasos, le estoy agarrando por el brazo.

Malditamente no va a estar pasando. Loke siempre tiene mujeres envueltas alrededor de su dedo. Tacha eso, están envueltas alrededor de su pene y es como más le gusta. Él tiene a cada mujer cayendo a sus pies cada vez que salimos, y es probablemente por qué siempre maneja su boca. Por lo que dice, me parece que tengo un "no hables conmigo" a través de mi cara, dándole un buen susto.

Tengo el impulso de huir sólo de pensar en hablar con ella, pero empujo la sensación de vuelta porque es jodidamente ridículo. Como ninguno de los dos tiene una oportunidad con una mujer así. ¿Quién sabe lo que está haciendo en una malditamente pequeña ciudad como esta?

Probablemente de paso y algo salió mal con su paseo. Hoy aquí, mañana ya no. El pensamiento me hace un nudo en la tripa. Voy a necesitar probarla antes de que se haya ido. Algo que estoy seguro no será fácil.

—Terminé de colocar el motor. Lo tengo. —La irritación en mi voz es clara, ordenando volver al trabajo. Quiero ser el primero en hablar con ella, pero veo que Juvia me gana la mano cuando entro en el frente de la oficina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo ese sonido?—Juvia le pregunta, sacando un bolígrafo de su cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo.

Cuando el pelo capta la luz de una determinada manera, casi parece un celeste.

—Bueno, yo estaba… —La Duquesa rubia deja de hablar cuando finalmente ve que me les he unido en la oficina. Un ligero rubor le golpea las mejillas, y eso hace que mi polla de un tirón. Doble Mierda. Un maldito rubor está haciendo que mi dolor de pene aumente con necesidad.

Oigo a Joey dejar caer el bloc de notas hacia abajo sobre el mostrador, y la miro ver poner los ojos en blanco y devolver la pluma a la cola de caballo.

—Estaba segura de que sería Loke. —Joey lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estoy seguro de que ella creía que sería Loke. Debido a que perseguir culos no es algo que haga. Pero parece que esta pequeña Duquesa me ha doblado algunas reglas.

—Está ocupado y necesita tu ayuda. —Es una mentira. Loke puede terminar el trabajo por su cuenta, pero no es necesario tener a Joey aquí husmeando o abasteciéndose de cosas que me puedan dar una mierda más tarde.

Ella resopla, pero sale por la puerta y dejándonos a la Duquesa y a mí solos.

Los dos simplemente nos miramos fijamente. Hay algo en ella, en la perfección con que está hecha, que me da ganas de tirarla al piso y follarla allí mismo. Estaría tan sucia cuando acabara con ella. La grasa en mis manos sería tinta corrida por toda su ropa, su pelo estaría salvaje después de que bombeara dentro y fuera de ella, y su maquillaje estaría manchado. Podría mirarla y saber lo que hice. Haría a esta mujer sucia para mí y le encantaría, tanto que me pediría que se lo hiciera una y otra vez hasta que estuviera goteando con mi semen.

Ella finalmente rompe el contacto visual, tirando sus ojos chocolate de los míos.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándola como un cachorro enamorado. Me aclaro la garganta y llego al tema antes de que me corra en los pantalones de solo pensar en todas las cosas que quiero hacer con ella.

—¿Su carro? —Mi voz sale más profunda de lo que quiero, mientras hago mi camino alrededor del mostrador. Necesito conseguir un poco de espacio entre nosotros y cubrir mi polla dura antes de que la ahuyente.

—Oh sí—dice ella, mordiéndose el labio. Quiero decirle que se detenga, pero sólo pongo mis brazos sobre el mostrador, esperando a que continúe—. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y comenzó a hacer un poco de ruido, unos golpes raros.

Se ve como un conejo asustado, lista para huir en cualquier momento.

Tengo que tirar de ella antes de que haga su ejecución. Si supiera lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos, se habría largado. Supongo que los hombres con los que ha estado eran lisos y suaves con ella, algo de lo que no estoy seguro de que podría ser, pero infiernos, si me preguntara, con toda seguridad trataría de tenerla debajo de mí durante unos minutos. Pero no creo que unos pocos minutos volverían a ser suficiente con alguien como ella. Apuesto que su sabor dejaría a un hombre de rodillas. No está acostumbrada a hablar con un mecánico grasoso como yo. No, ella es más de trajes y club de campos de polo.

El pensamiento de que otra persona la toque, me tiene en una neblina roja que golpea mis ojos. No sabrían qué hacer con ella. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer yo, pero podría morir tratando de dárselo. Una mujer como ella debe ser adorada y follada con regularidad.

—Es probable que sólo sea la correa del ventilador, —finalmente le digo, tratando de sacar mis pensamientos como la mierda.

—¿Es una solución fácil? Tengo un montón de cosas que hay que hacer.

Me muerdo la lengua para no decir algo grosero. Estoy seguro de que la Duquesa aquí tiene un gran día de compras por delante y no quiere pasarlo en un garaje sucio con gente como yo. Extiendo la mano queriendo sus llaves, y ella salta de nuevo. Mira hacia abajo a mis manos, y me doy cuenta de que no son las más bonitas. Todavía están untadas con grasa del último coche que tuve mis manos. Muestran signos de mano de obra, algo que probablemente nunca ha hecho antes. Apuesto a que su piel es suave y sedosa por todas partes. Sus manos envueltas alrededor de mi pene se sentirían mucho mejor que las mías, que es todo lo que ha estado recibiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez por eso mi pene me está pidiendo algo que no debería faltar en este momento.

—Llaves—chasqueo, haciéndola saltar de nuevo. Estoy irritado por rechazar mi mano, y no puedo evitar el tono de mi voz. Miro hacia arriba, y puedo ver que el pulso de su cuello empieza a aumentar mientras mira hacia la puerta. Veo lo que está pensando, pero le pongo fin al mismo.

—Sólo hay este taller en la ciudad, Duquesa. Dame las llaves.

Sus ojos grises me ven duramente por el apodo, devolviéndome una mirada gélida. Mierda. Incluso eso me atrae. Estoy empezando a pensar que no hay nada que pudiera hacer para que no me gustara. ¿Cómo puede alguien cabrearme y encenderme al mismo tiempo? No estoy seguro de cómo lo está haciendo, pero ella lo hace.

Excava en su bolso, tirando de sus llaves y lanzándolas a mí. Yo las cojo en el aire, deseando que simplemente me las entregara. Podría haberle robado un toque y averiguado si es tan suave como parece.

—Vuelve en una hora y estará listo para salir.—Señalo el portapapeles sobre el mostrador—. Complete el formulario con su nombre y número para que pueda llamarle si he terminado antes de que esté de vuelta.

Ella garabatea rápidamente su número antes de girar y salir del taller, y dándome una buena vista de su culo mientras se va. Saco mi teléfono y miro hacia abajo para ver su número y el nombre y me rio cuando veo que se identificó como "Duquesa". Lo Programo en mi teléfono antes de rasgar su número de la hoja y ponerla en mi bolsillo. No me gusta la idea de que está allí escrito para que cualquiera pueda acceder a él.

Rápidamente ingreso su GT Carrera en el taller y cambio su correa del ventilador en un tiempo récord. Me gustaría decir que es porque estoy tratando de conseguir sacar su mierda, pero me estaría mintiendo a mí mismo. sólo quiero que vuelva aquí. Durante todo el tiempo en el que trabajo en su coche, estoy irritado por la idea de que ella nunca me vaya a dar la hora del día. Soy una puta broma para alguien como ella. ¿Por qué intentarlo?

Sacando mi teléfono para darle una llamada, miro hacia arriba y veo que ya está de pie en la oficina delante de mí de nuevo. Esta vez la veo riendo de algo que Loke le acaba de decir, está más a gusto con él, entonces ella estaba conmigo.

Voy a putamente matarlo. Puede que sea un poco áspero alrededor de los bordes, pero su pelo café claro y ojos azules siempre parecen tirar de las mujeres. Él limpia mejor de lo que parece ser capaz de hacer. Veo a Juvia tratando de contener la risa mientras mira entre mí y lo que está pasando en la oficina principal.

—Saca el maldito auto y deja caer las llaves en el mostrador cuando termines, —chasqueo, lo que la hace reír aún más. Después de un segundo ella levanta la mano, extendiendo su dedo medio a mí.

Piso fuerte a través del garaje y tiro de la puerta un poco más duro de lo que pretendo. Me sorprende que la ventana de cristal de la puerta no se rompiera cuando esta choca con la pared. El sonido hace a la Duquesa saltar de nuevo. Mierda. Todo lo que parece hacer es saltar.

Loke simplemente se apoya contra el mostrador como si él no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y la irritación hierve dentro de mí. Miro hacia él y pone fin a la conversación que está teniendo—. Vuelve al trabajo. No te pago para coquetear con los clientes.

La Duquesa se ruboriza con mis palabras, mirando con vergüenza. Si por mí fuera, el rubor cubriría todas las partes de su piel. Sí, como obtendrás esa oportunidad, una voz en el fondo de mi mente dice. Las chicas como ella, que rezuman clase no me darán la hora del día. No importa lo duro que trabaje, o lo que tenga en mi banco, sólo piensan que son mejores que yo.

Mujeres como ella quieren a los hombres en trajes rígidos y cenas de cinco estrellas. Me encontré con un par de chicas como ella cuando crecía, y he aprendido a mantenerme alejado, y siempre lo hago, pero algo en ella me está empujando.

Loke le guiña un ojo en su salida, y me hace rechinar los dientes mientras se pasea por la puerta abierta. Si yo ennegreciera sus ojos, él no sería capaz de hacer un guiño de nuevo por un tiempo, pienso para mí. Una vez que paso a través de la puerta, me estiro y la cierro inmediatamente. Trato de reagruparme y hacer retroceder a todas estas emociones extrañas. Tomo aire y trato de suavizar las cosas.

—Todo arreglado. Era la correa, —le confirmo—. Sígueme a mi oficina, y voy a hacer tu cuenta.

Empiezo a caminar de nuevo hacia mi oficina y siento soltar el aliento que estaba conteniendo cuando escucho el clic de los tacones que me siguen. Miro las ventanas que recubren el garaje y veo tanto a Juvia como a Loke observando. Probablemente preguntándose por qué voy a llevarla a mí oficina y no sólo hago su registro de salida en la parte delantera. La quiero en mi espacio. Tal vez cuando estando en mi pequeño terreno, finalmente pueda obtener un olor de ella.

Me muevo para que se siente al llegar a mi oficina, y cierro la puerta detrás de ella. Entonces golpeó las persianas de la ventana que da hacia el taller para que nadie nos pueda ver. Sólo ella y yo ahora.

Tomando asiento frente a mi escritorio, la observo mientras se mueve en exceso la abertura del vestido en su regazo. Su esmalte de uñas de color rosa está perfectamente hecho, y mientras observo sus dedos jugar con el borde, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en mover de un tirón su vestido para ver si hace juego con las bragas.

Ella se ve tan fuera de lugar aquí. Al igual que la mayor parte de mi taller, mi oficina es un maldito desastre. Nunca tuve un buen escritorio o sillas porque estarían sucias en dos semanas. Todo está desgastado y viejo, así que no me preocupaba por que se dañaran. El contraste entre ella y esta habitación es otro recordatorio de que nunca estaría con alguien como yo.

Incluso si me sacara la lotería, seguiría siendo todo sobre apariencias con gente como ella. Sería compatible con sus cuentas bancarias, pero seguro como la mierda que no pertenezco allí.

—Fue una solución fácil.—Le digo mientras me pongo a llenar el recibo. Debería haber roto algo más y asegurarme de que se quede en la ciudad un poco más de tiempo—. Pero no irá demasiado lejos. —La mentira acerca del viaje deja mi lengua con facilidad, pero no tengo un momento de culpa en ello—. Manténgase cerca de la ciudad, quiero decir. —Alzo las cejas para medir su reacción.

—Oh, estaré en la ciudad por tiempo indefinido. —La forma en que lo dice deja claro que no está feliz por eso. Ella no parece que pertenece por aquí, ya que no hay mucho en este pequeño pueblo. Si quieres algo lujoso tienes que hacer un viaje de dos horas a Denver.

―Son veinticinco por la correa y la mano de obra.

Sin vacilar mete la mano en su bolso y saca una tarjeta de plata American Express.

—No recibimos esas. —No sé por qué, pero le digo que recibimos todas las tarjetas, pero no la Amex. Estoy dejando que ella saque sus propias conclusiones.

—Es todo lo que tengo a menos que pueda funcionar en un cajero automático o algo igual de rápido. —Ella comienza a levantarse de la silla como si me estuviera dejando.

—En este momento, no hay cajeros automáticos, y el banco está cerrado. Estoy cerrando el taller para pasar la noche, por lo que necesito recibir el pago. — Miento de nuevo con la misma facilidad que antes. Mantengo el desliz, porque quiero volver a verla. Tal vez sí puedo traerla de vuelta aquí mañana, puedo llegar a un plan de juego para hacer un movimiento hacia ella, o al menos averiguar quién es y por qué está aquí. Todo el mundo sabe todo en un pueblo pequeño como éste.

Ella se deja caer hacia atrás en la silla—. Pero…

La corto—. Puedes volver por la mañana con el dinero. —Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta por la que voy a salir, pero ella me detiene.

—Necesito mi coche esta noche. Todavía tengo algunos mandados que necesito hacer. Tengo planes.

Me detengo en la puerta, volviéndome a mirarla. Ella todavía está sentada en la silla, mirando hacia mí. Sus ojos me están pidiendo, como si estuviera tratando de conseguir que yo cediera, con una mueca en sus labios carnosos.

Mis ojos se mueven a su pecho y permanecen allí, y hace que su respiración se recoja. Me da una oportunidad, y voy a tomarla. Yo paseo de nuevo hacia la parte delantera de mi escritorio y me siento con mi culo en el borde por delante de ella, mis piernas casi están tocando las suyas.

—Me podrías pagar con otra cosa. —Mis ojos recorren su cuerpo, dejando que mi intención haya quedado clara. No sé lo que digo, pero las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda tirar de ellas. Espero a que ella se levante y me dé una cachetada, o arme una tormenta fuera de la oficina, pero sólo se menea en su silla un poco.

—¿Qu-que hago? —Ni siquiera puede pronunciar las palabras, y yo no he terminado con ella, porque estoy impaciente. Si no se va largando entonces, voy a empujarla un poco más.

—Tira hacia arriba tu vestido. Quiero ver tu ropa interior.

Su cara se pone roja, pero ella agarra el borde de la falda como si fuera a hacerlo. Pero en lugar de eso simplemente pone un manojo en sus manos, los nudillos están blancos. ¿Es realmente putamente tímida? Nadie que se parezca a ella, y que se ha vestido así, es tímida. Ella es una Duquesa rica entrando en un lugar como este y preguntando. A la mierda, si ella quiere jugar a la tímida, le ayudaré a salir.

Me inclinó hacia adelante, yo la tomo por los brazos, su piel es suave como la seda en contra de mis dedos. Le pongo al frente de mí para que sus piernas vayan a cada lado de mis grandes muslos mientras me quedo sentado en el borde de la mesa. Ella deja escapar un chillido en respuesta, pero no hace ningún movimiento para detenerme. Interesante. No tenía idea de que esto sería tan fácil.

Me inclinó con la mano manchada, le doy la vuelta a su vestido, dejando al descubierto las bragas de satén blanco. Sus piernas se extienden lo suficiente para que pueda ver una pequeña mancha de humedad.

Mierda.

Ella está excitada, y ni siquiera he hecho nada con ella. La vista tiene mi pene empujando contra la cremallera de mis jeans, y doy la bienvenida al dolor. Porque Impide que me corra en los pantalones.

—Sostenlo, —le digo, indicándole que quiero que sostenga su vestido para mí. Necesito mi mano para esto.

—Pero ya te mostré. Ahora dame las llaves.

—Eso fue por la correa, los materiales. La siguiente parte es por la mano de obra.

Lamo mis labios sólo de pensar en la siguiente parte. Dios, lo que daría por enterrar mi cara entre sus muslos gruesos y hacerla gritar mi nombre. Me gustaría hacer que diga a quien se lo está dando. Que ella se está tirando al mecánico local. No a una polla con un traje, que estoy seguro de que es a lo que está acostumbrada.

—No voy a dormir contigo, —ella deja escapar, y me hace apretar los dientes. A pesar de sus palabras, el vestido queda amontonado en sus manos y se mantiene a sí misma mostrándose. Eso está bien, Duquesa. Finja todo lo que desee. Voy a jugar, eso me pone un poco más duro para ti.

—Créeme, cuando te folle, vas a implorarlo. —Me inclinó, paso los dedos por las bragas suaves, simplemente burlándome de ella un poco. Siento la mancha de humedad en contra de mis yemas, y necesito más. Uso dos dedos para tirar de la tanga hacia un lado y sentir su coño desnudo. Ni un puto cabello. Apuesto a que tiene cera. Pero para quien, me pregunto. La idea me pone celoso y enojado, no pudiendo contener el rugido que sale de mi pecho.

Sus ojos se amplían con el sonido, y yo rasgo las bragas, tirando estas de su cuerpo. Quiero ver el coño desnudo para mí, y quiero marcarlo como mío. La idea es primitiva y bárbara, pero no me importa. Quiero este coño para mí mismo. Sólo mío. Podría haberse hecho la cera para otra persona, pero estoy seguro como la mierda voy a poner mi marca en él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sus palabras salen sin aliento, pero no hace ningún movimiento para detenerme ni deja caer su vestido. De hecho, se inclina hacia mí un poco más. Ella dice una cosa, pero su cuerpo la está traicionando.

Llevo la ropa interior a mi nariz, oliendo su dulce aroma, y dejo que se llenen mis pulmones, casi lo pierdo cuando siento la mancha de humedad en mi cara. Sabiendo que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que pierda la carga de esperma, dejo caer sus bragas en mi escritorio y libero mi pene de mis vaqueros.

—Oh Dios mío. Eres…

—Enorme, —termino por ella—. Lo sé.

Agarrando un lado de sus caderas, la tiro más cerca de mí. Usando mi otra mano, guío mi verga a los labios vaginales. Que se separan fácilmente en la cabeza de mi pene, y me encuentro con su pequeño clítoris duro pidiendo atención.

—Oh Dios.

—No es Dios, bebé. Es Natsu, —le corrijo mientras comienzo a mover la cabeza de mi pene hacia atrás y adelante en su clítoris. Quiero rasgar la parte superior de su vestido y chupar sus grandes tetas, pero sería arruinar el vestido, y yo no quiero que ella salga caminando de aquí con ellos viéndosele. Así que tomo su cadera un poco más fuerte, poniendo mi mano en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —Sus ojos vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas. Ella está tan jodidamente caliente, el olor de su vagina llena la habitación. Sus jugos bañan la cabeza de mi pene, mostrándome lo mucho que quiere esto también. Su cuerpo está pidiendo algo de pene.

Toma todo en mí no decirle—, jugando con tu coñito, que ahora es mío. En su lugar suelto—, cobrarme la factura con tu vagina.

Ella gime, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo cepillado mis dedos que están agarrando su cadera.

Se ve tan joven y pura, como si nunca hubiera conocido este tipo de placer antes. Mierda.

—Por favor, dime que eres legal, —gruño. No estoy seguro de si podría alejarme si me dijera que es menor de edad. Sólo podría hacer valer la pena el tiempo de prisión.

—Veintiuno —murmura, perdida en el placer. Putamente Gracias. No sé lo que habría hecho. Estoy seguro de que no podría evitar tirar de ella sobre mí en este momento.

—¿Te gusta esto?, —pregunto, aumentando la velocidad, frotando su clítoris de ida y vuelta con la cabeza de mi pene, deslizándome fácilmente a través de sus labios en ese coño jugoso—. Utilizas este coño para conseguir lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Yo apuesto a que tienes a los hombres envueltos alrededor de su dedo. —Las palabras me hacen sonar como un idiota, y lo sé. Yo empecé esto, pero no me gusta que ella tan fácilmente me dejara hacerlo. ¿Hace esto con todo el mundo? ¿Es este un juego? Aquí estoy, cayendo encima suyo y esto podría significar nada para ella, pero tal vez piensa lo mismo de mí. No tiene ni idea de que no le caigo a todas las mujeres. Diablos, ni siquiera he pensado en una mujer en años. Demasiado ocupado trabajando en mi taller. Hasta ella.

Empujo los pensamientos porque no voy a arruinar esto por mí mismo. Voy a disfrutar de esta perfección que tengo en mis manos mientras la tenga.

—Que te jodan. —dice las palabras furiosamente mientras trata de mover sus caderas. Ella está moviéndose como el infierno, queriendo hacer que vaya más rápido. Aprieto mi agarre aún más por lo que no puede tener lo que desea. Ella está obligada a tener marcas allí mañana por la forma en que la estoy sosteniendo.

Puedo decir que ella está a punto de acabar, su cuerpo se encadena apretado. Estoy tan jodidamente cerca también, pero estoy controlando esto. Tiene demasiado control de mí; yo por lo menos voy a conseguir esto.

—Pronto voy a estar follándote, Duquesa. Me vas a tomar dentro de tu pequeño coño hasta que se llene de cada gota de semen que tengo. Entonces lo haré una y otra vez hasta que me supliques que pare.

—¡Natsu! —grita mi nombre, corriéndose por mis palabras sucias. Lo ha hecho, probablemente, nunca le hablaron de esa manera, y yo putamente lo amo.

Me dejo correr con ella, liberando el semen que he estado acumulando en mis bolas desde que acercó su culo en mi tienda. Mi semen llena su clítoris, los labios de su vagina, y los muslos. Me descargo más duro de lo que me he venido en toda mi vida. Me corro tan duro, que veo estrellas. La intensidad mece a mi núcleo. Es algo que nunca había sentido antes, y el calor me llena el pecho.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a la tierra, ella está dejando caer la falda y alejándose de mí.

—Duquesa, —digo, para llegar a ella y con ganas de tocar sus labios con los míos. Quiero llegar, finalmente, tener un sabor de ella. Tenía que haber sentido lo que ha pasado aquí. Fue un cambio de vida. Hay algo entre nosotros, pero ella esquiva la mano y quita el cerrojo de la puerta.

Me toma un minuto conseguir mi polla todavía dura de nuevo en mis vaqueros antes de correr tras ella. En el momento en que llego a la parte delantera de la tienda, veo su coche tirando hacia fuera, el chirrido de neumáticos llenando mis oídos.

—¿Quién le entregó las llaves? —Miro y veo Juvia de pie detrás del mostrador. Le doy una mirada dura, y ella levanta sus manos en defensa.

—Estaban sentados allá. Pensé que estaba bien que se fuera. —Levanta una ceja en pregunta, pero no contesto nada.

No me jodas, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

* * *

 _ **Nota adaptadora:**_ _¿Reviews? Uwu._


	2. Mechanic 2

_**Nota adaptadora:**_ ¡Nuevo capítulo! Veré si puedo publicar otro más largo más tarde.

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_

—¡Tomémonos un shot! —Mi prima Michelle grita mientras salta de nuestra mesa y empieza a bailar hacia atrás hasta la barra. Su rizado pelo marrón claro rebota con ella cuando casi se choca con dos personas en el camino. Su moonwalk¹ hace claro que no necesita otra bebida, pero yo claramente sí.

Mi cuerpo aún está zumbando por el orgasmo que Natsu me dio hace horas, necesito algo para dejarlo pasar. Si esto es como los orgasmos son, estoy perdida. Estoy empezando a pensar que los que me he estado dando a mí misma no son orgasmos después de todo. Cuando Natsu me tocó, fue como si mi cuerpo si viviese por primera vez.

Yo aún no puedo creer que hice eso. Lo estoy imaginando como una última cosa que hice antes de casarme la próxima semana. Estoy adivinando que Sting nunca me hablaría de la forma en que Natsu lo hizo hoy. Sé por un hecho que él no conseguiría la misma respuesta de mi cuerpo que Natsu.

Sigo a Michelle a la barra, necesitando otro shot para poder olvidar mí inminente boda con un hombre que he visto un puñado de veces. Las únicas veces que hablo con él es cuando trato de alcanzar a mi padre. No he hecho más que abrazarlo. Estaba tan sorprendida como cualquiera cuando me llegó la invitación de boda por correo. Una boda que yo no sabía que iba a pasar hasta hace dos semanas. Aparentemente, justo cuando me graduase de la Universidad yo debía casarme. Estoy feliz de haber recibido la invitación, de otra manera no lo hubiese sabido.

Había planeado venir a la ciudad y decirle a mi padre que me casaría con su abogado sobre mi cadáver, pero me callé rápidamente cuando me informo que si no hacía como él decía, no me dejaría ver a mi abuela. Me acabo de graduar en empresariales, y no lo necesito a él o a su dinero. Puedo conseguir un trabajo y hacer mi propia vida, pero que me diga que no me dejaría ver a mi abuela que permanece en cama de nuevo me tiene haciendo todo lo que él quiera. Fue el clavo para meterme en el ataúd llamado boda.

Mi abuela es todo lo que tengo. No tengo idea de cómo lo aguanta, pero no tiene a nadie más para depender. Nunca conocí a mi madre, me aferré a ella mientras crecía. Era la única dulzura en mi vida. Mi padre solo me tiene como un objeto que puede usar para fomentar su carrera de político. Fui enviada a un internado cuando tenía ocho años, donde estuve hasta que me gradué de la segundaría y fui directo a la Universidad. Las dos eran escuelas solo para chicas. Mi madre murió en mi nacimiento, mi abuela me crio lo mejor que pudo. Mi padre tenía la última palabra, usando mi necesidad de buenos estudios para mandarme lejos. Agradecidamente, tenía las cartas de mi abuela para hacerme compañía, y cualquier vacación que tuviese, ella me visitaría, diciendo que no tenía que ir a casa.

Creo que ella sabía ya entonces que él tenía poder sobre mí, y cuando se volvió más mayor y su salud empezó a fallar, él tuvo poder sobre ella. Las dos intentamos adherirnos a la otra mientras alguien más toma las decisiones. Quizás esa es la razón por lo que reacciono así sobre Natsu. Nunca conocí a un hombre como él. Tiene poder dentro, pero no sentí como que quisiese controlarme. No, se sintió como mucho más que eso. Se sintió como si Natsu quisiese devorarme. Él quería consumir mi cuerpo, sin embargo, en su presencia yo me sentía como si tuviera el control. Él rebosa sexo y masculinidad, y despertó algo dentro de mí que no sabía que estaba ahí.

—Dosshot lemon drop², por favor —Michelle le dice al camarero, y él le da una mirada de ¿en serio? ¿Qué esperaba? El bar está deteriorado, con viejas mesas de billar, tableros de dardos, y piso de madera que ha visto mejores días. Me gusta. Va con la ciudad. El lugar se siente como hogar, como que todos conocen a todos. Tristemente, no conozco a nadie aquí, y crecí en esta ciudad. Bueno, técnicamente era mi casa según mi dirección, pero nunca estaba acá. Siempre estaba lejos en la escuela o con algún tipo de programa de verano. Cuando venía a casa, pasaba todo el tiempo con mi abuela en la finca de la familia. Mi padre ahora vive en la mansión del alcalde, y curiosamente nunca he estado dentro. De todas formas, lo veré pronto porque me casare allí la semana que viene. Tengo que parar el girar los ojos por mis propios pensamientos.

—Dos shots de vodka estará bien, —digo finalmente, viendo que ninguno de los dos se va a mover—. Cualquier tipo de vodka que tengas estará bien. —El camarero rellena dos shots y los desliza por la barra.

—Ni siquiera los enfrió. —Michelle mira el vodka como si fuese a morderla. No la culpo, pero en este punto no me importa. Tomaría un shot de lo que sea—. Te dije que debimos haber ido a DeDe's. —Puso mala cara por no ir al mejor bar de la ciudad, pero yo quería venir aquí porque es diferente a los lugares que normalmente voy. Me encuentro queriendo diferentes cosas estos días.

—Solo hazlo rápido. —Agarro uno de los dos shots y me lo trago. La quema de vodka barato me da escalofríos, pero por alguna razón sonrío.

Michelle tose, luego toma la cerveza del hombre junto a nosotras para usarla como cazadora. Ella es cómica sobre ello, y le da la oportunidad al hombre de hablar con nosotras—. ¿Puedo comprarles otra, damas? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la prometida.

Ajusto la estúpida ropa de encaje que estoy llevando. Michelle y Cana me demandaron a ponerme la banda rosa que tenía bordado "Prometida" en letras rosas. Él chico era caliente, pero no al estilo Natsu. El pensamiento puso mi mente de repaso a Natsu. Su grueso, musculoso cuerpo recargándose contra el mío. Su gran mano me mantenía en el lugar por la cintura. Su pelo rosado descontrolado inigualable y descuidado que lo hace más sensual de lo que es. Su cintura estaba tensa, exagerando sus hombros, y esos brazos se veían como que pudiesen cargar diez veces mi peso. Se veía como si dirigiera un club de motoristas como los que ves en las series de TV. Apuesto a que maneja una. Dios, ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en la parte de atrás de su moto? Aprieto mis muslos cuando recuerdo su gruesa polla. Pienso en las vibraciones de una moto y es suficiente con tenerme así, y es bastante para tener mis bragas mojadas de nuevo. Solo el pensamiento de Natsu me tiene más caliente de lo que he estado en mi vida, y todo lo que puedo pensar son en sus sucias manos en mí.

—¡Shot! ¡Shot! ¡Shot! ¡Shot! —Oigo a las chicas de otra mesa gritar y eso me saca del pensamiento de Natsu. En serio desearía que Michelle no hubiese planeado esta despedida de soltera, pero ella no tiene idea de que yo no tengo deseos de casarme. Somos primas lejanas, no súper cercanas, solo de haber pasado algunas vacaciones juntas tras los años. Entre eso y uno que otro email cualquiera, ella no sabe realmente que está pasando.

No tenía idea de que ella tenía algo planeado, pero cuando me dijo que íbamos a salir, después del día que tuve, solo fui. Ahora estoy llevando una estúpida ropa de encaje y una corona, y no sé cómo mi noche podría ponerse peor. Por lo menos las convencí de ir a Smokey's hoy en la noche en vez de a otro lugar. Solo necesito un bar con un montón de alcohol, y este es el sitio perfecto.

Nos tomamos la siguiente ronda de tragos que el hombre a un lado de Michelle pagó, y tuve que prometerle guardarle un baile en cuanto la música empiece. Todos hablamos y tomamos hasta que el bar al fin se llena de música, y todas las chicas saltamos de nuestro lugar. Nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña pista de baile mientras la banda de casa empieza a tocar. Me estoy sintiendo bien por el alcohol, balanceo mis caderas, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la música.

—Mierda. Natsu está aquí. —Por las palabras de Michelle, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente—. Dios, él es tan jodidamente caliente. —¿Ella conoce a Natsu? Claro que lo hace. Ella creció aquí y todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, parece. Toma todo de mí no darme la vuelta y mirarlo, así que agarro mi bebida y me concentro en el escenario. Me miro, y eso hace que maldiga. Mierda. La ropa de encaje. Michelle mira sin reparos, sin un ápice de vergüenza—. Oh mi dios, está viniendo hacia acá. Maldición, se ve enojado.

* * *

¹Moonwalk: (Caminata Lunar) es un paso de baile que fue popularizado por Michael Jackson. Consiste en una serie de pasos deslizando un pie tras otro sin despegarlos del suelo, de tal manera que se produzca el efecto óptico de deslizamiento hacia delante, mientras la persona se desplaza hacia atrás.

²Lemon Drop Shot: Es un cóctel a base de vodka con el sabor dulce y agrio del limón, que se prepara usando jugo de limón, licor triple seco y jarabe simple. Se le describe como una variante o una versión del Martini. Por lo general se prepara y se sirve frío con hielo y colado.


	3. Mechanic 3

_**Nota de la adaptadora:**_ perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_

Entro en Smokey's y me acerco a la barra. Están desconcertadamente ocupados considerando que este agujero en la pared esta usualmente vacío. Después del día que tuve, necesito un trago. Me muevo hacía mi silla usual, y Warrod, uno de los camareros, se acerca con mi usual cerveza. Decir que soy una criatura con hábitos es una sutileza. Me gusta mi orden, y me gustan las cosas simples. Pero la pequeña Duquesa vino a mi tienda y puso todo mi mundo patas arriba. Necesito un trago e intentar olvidarme de ella, algo que no he podido hacer desde que se paseó por mi vida.

Loke y Juvia están detrás de mí, y Warrod desliza su usual hacia ellos. Agarro la mía e inclino la cabeza en significado de gracias, pero él se queda delante de mí, sin irse a ningún lugar. Cuando levanto una ceja en pregunta, se inclina sobre la barra como si tuviese un secreto que decirme. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estamos en sexto grado?

—Esta noche habrá una despida de soltera acá, si ustedes chicos están buscando algo de acción.

Puedo sentir a Juvia poner los ojos en blanco a mi lado, mientras Loke se desliza un poco más cerca. Yo, por otra parte, no tenía ningún interés en echar un polvo esta noche. He tenido suficientes problemas de coños hoy para durarme por un tiempo.

Una imagen de mi pequeña Duquesa pasa por mi mente, y mi polla se contrae. Lo que no daría por deslizar mi gruesa polla dentro de ese apretado agujero. Apuesto a que me absorbería solo por las contracciones de su orgasmo. Sacudo mi cabeza y tomo un trago de mi cerveza, esperando echar esos pensamientos lejos.

—Señálame en la buena dirección, Warrod. Tú sabes que yo siempre estoy buscando nuevos coños en esta ciudad. —Loke se sienta y mira por encima de la multitud mientras Warrod señala a la pista de baile. La curiosidad me gana, y mis ojos siguen el dedo de Warrod. Repentinamente, Loke empieza a reír y me vuelve a mirar—. Se ve como que esa rica chica del Porsche es la prometida.

Aprieto tan estrechamente mi botella de cerveza, que me sorprendo de que no se rompa. Todo en mi visión se vuelve rojo, y repentinamente, mi cerveza es quitada de mi mano. Miro alrededor y veo que Juvia me la ha quitado, y me está dando una mirada.

—Yo te la agarro, jefe, —dice, y asiente hacia la pista de baile.

No digo una palabra en lo que me levanto y empiezo a hacer mi camino a través de la multitud de chicas. Hay probablemente una docena de ellas, todas en diferentes estados de borrachera. Veo a Michelle Eastman de pie justo detrás de lo que parece la espalda de mi Duquesa. Se da la vuelta hacia mí, y Michelle está delante de ella, casi como si la estuviese bloqueando.

—¡Hey, Natsu! Es bueno ver tu cuerpo, quiero decir, a ti. —Michelle resopla ofendida por sus palabras, y estoy un poco preocupado de como ella va a volver a casa. No somos mejores amigos, pero se su nombre y la he visto crecer alrededor de aquí. Es una pequeña ciudad, así que incluso si nunca hemos sido presentados, sabemos quién es el otro.

—Lo tengo, jefe, —dice Loke, golpeando mi hombro dando un paso al lado otro—. ¿Qué pasa, Michelle? Muéstrame algunos de esos movimientos. —Loke agarra su mano y Michelle lo sigue hacia el otro lado. Loke puede hablar un montón de mierda, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, y sé que él hará que esté segura.

Yo sigo de pie en el mismo lugar, y la pequeña Duquesa no se ha movido ni una pulgada. Ella está tensa y de espaldas a mí. Como si pensara que, si no se da la vuelta, no estoy realmente aquí.

—¿Cuándo es el gran día?

Veo que sus hombros se desinflan un poco, y se da la vuelta para enfrentarme. Me ve de arriba abajo y se muerde el labio, y toma todo de mí no besarla justo aquí, justo ahora. Esos gruesos labios parece que están rogando por una polla, y quiero ayudarla con ello.

—¿Me vas a responder, Duquesa? —Intento mantener el enfado fuera de mi voz, pero no creo que esté funcionando.

Mira alrededor y luego se muerde el labio, de nuevo haciéndome querer meter mi polla en su boca. Por fin lleva sus ojos hacia los míos—. La semana que viene. —Las palabras son apenas susurradas, pero lo escucho sobre la música.

¿Por qué sus palabras se sienten como un disparo al corazón? ¿Cómo si hubiese perdido algo que nunca debí empezar? Debo juntar mi mierda.

Obviamente, la pequeña rica solo quería jugar con un chico del lado equivocado de la pista antes de que se casase. Tener una última pequeña aventura. Bueno, yo le di algo que recordar antes de que ella diga "Sí, quiero." Me digo eso, pero es una mentira. La quiero para mí.

Agarrándola por el brazo, la empiezo a arrastrar hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Solo siento una leve protesta, pero ella silenciosamente sigue con mi ritmo y viene de buena gana. La llevo por el largo pasillo que lleva hacia el callejón de atrás, pero en vez de ir afuera, abro la puerta del trastero y tiro de ella hacia dentro. Solo hay una bombilla encima de nuestras cabezas, cuando la enciendo, cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros y la bloqueo. La habitación está llena de suministros de limpieza, un cubo y una fregona. Es una pequeña sucia habitación justo perfecta para lo que quiero de ella.

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a mi Duquesa y veo sus ojos con un poco de miedo—. ¿Qué quieres, Natsu?

—Quiero que dejes la corona en lo que me la chupas. —Mis palabras son llamativas y arrogantes, pero no me importa. Ella quiere ser utilizada y tener una aventura, voy a darle lo que pueda. No importa lo que mi corazón me esté diciendo. Lo ignoraré por ahora.

Su pequeña lengua sale y lame sus labios, como si se estuviese preparando, pero niega con la cabeza. Dejo salir una corta risa e invado su espacio personal.

—¿Estas tratando de decirme que no? Parecía que no podías encontrar esa palabra hoy más temprano tampoco, Duquesa. —Desabrocho mi cinturón y mis pantalones. Mantengo contacto visual mientras meto mi mano en mis bóxer y saco mi dura polla. Envuelvo mi gran mano alrededor y lo acaricio unas cuantas veces—. Quieres revolcarte con un hombre del lado equivocado de la ciudad antes de que te amarres, entonces ponte en tus rodillas y ponte a ello, Duquesa. —Necesito esos jugosos labios rodeando mi polla.

—No es polla—dice, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo mirando hacia abajo entre nosotros. Sus ojos crecen al ver cuán grande soy, y siento que mi polla sonríe cuando ella empieza a alcanzarlo. Antes de hacer contacto, me mira titubeantemente. Ella debe haber hecho esto muchas veces, así que no sé por qué está nerviosa. Debe arrodillarse y abrir la boca. Estoy jodidamente caliente por ella, y necesita arreglarlo.

El pensamiento de ella con otro hombre me pone tan jodidamente celoso. Nunca he sentido este tipo de rabia cruda antes, y me está volviendo loco. Normalmente, soy un chico tranquilo quién no es atrapado por mujeres, pero una mirada a esta pequeña cosa y estoy siendo conducido por mi polla. Una mirada a su faja y a la palabra "Prometida" escrito alrededor y me pone incluso más enojado.

La alcancé, rápidamente agarrando su mano—. Corriste de mi tan rápido hoy más temprano, no conseguí tu nombre. ¿Por qué no usas esa dulce lengua tuya para deletrearlo en mí polla?

Su boca se abre en shock, pero veo sus ojos dilatarse, el gris oscureciendo mientras le da un temblor. Puede pelearlo lo que quiera, pero le encanta que le hablen suciamente. Si esto es todo lo que puedo tener de ella, lo cogeré y lidiare con las consecuencias más tarde. Necesito venirme antes de que mis bolas exploten, y esto es toda su culpa. Tiempo de que ella pague.

Lentamente, ella asiente con la cabeza y corre sus manos hacia abajo por mi pecho y estómago, haciéndome odiar mi camisa mientras se mueve más hacia abajo de mi cuerpo y se pone de rodillas delante de mí. Agarro mi polla hacia ella, y la veo mientras lo alcanza y lo agarra de mis temblosas manos. Siento un temblor ir por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y no sé por qué reacciono de esta forma con ella. No tengo ningún control sobre lo que necesito, y me está enojando.

—Abre la boca, Duquesa. Quiero ganar la corona que estas usando.—Abre su boca, y me agacho, agarrando su suave rubio cabello con las dos manos. Ella mira hacia mí desde sus largas negras pestañas justo cuando la punta de mi polla toca su vientre—. Y cuando me venga, quiero que te bebas toda mi venida para que cuando vuelvas con el idiota que te vas a casar, tú me tengas en tu vientre.

Una gota blanca de esperma sale del final de mi polla y cae en su labio inferior. Lo lame, y siento su caliente lengua en mi polla, y hace que otra gota blanca aparezca. Menea su lengua por el agujero de mi polla como si estuviese tratando de conseguir todo el sabor que pueda. Cuando veo un poco de mi esperma cayendo en su lengua, ella cierra sus ojos y gime por mi sabor. Por la vista, casi lo perdí—. Mierda.—gimo cierro mis ojos estrechamente intentando pensar en béisbol. No quiero que termine aún. Jesús, yo no quiero que termine nunca.

Repentinamente, siento tu caliente boca abrirse y meterse mi polla, y me succiona hasta el final de su garganta. Miro hacia abajo, y la mirada hace que apreté su cabello más estrechamente. Siento la lengua tocando la parte de debajo de mi polla, y me saca más esperma. La vena gorda debajo está pulsando, y sé que está consiguiendo gota gorda tras gota gorda en su boca. Me enciende pensar en mí dentro de ella y tenerla delante de mí en rodillas me da poder.

—Maldición, Duquesa. Das tan buenas mamadas, creo que tú podrías absorber mi alma por mi polla. —Siento su risa alrededor de mi polla, y el sentimiento va directo a mis bolas. Tiene una boca hecha para polla, y empiezo a bombear mi cadera un poco mientras agarro su cabello. Voy dentro y fuera en su boca, y ella se queda de rodillas, tomándolo.

Sus manos van hacia arriba para tocar la longitud de mi polla que no puede meter en su boca, y me agarra ahí, frotándose de arriba abajo mientras yo mantengo mi empuje de poca profundidad, su boca se abre y coge lo que le estoy dando. Quiero que esto no termine, pero su boca es demasiado dulce. Es demasiado caliente y demasiado bueno, y no duraré mucho más. Puedo sentir su excitación mientras me lame, y puedo ver su cuerpo moverse en su propio ritmo. Ella se encendió por esto, y sabiéndolo me lleva al borde. Rápido.

Ella está gimiendo alrededor de mí y casi vertiginoso mientras me chupa la polla. Le encanta, y no puedo aguantar—. Voy a venirme, nena. ¿Lo quieres en tu boca o en tu cara?

Se aparta un segundo y dice—, Boca, —mientras agarra aire y vuelve a mi polla. Succiona más fuerte y profundamente, y es tan bueno. Quiero cerrar mis ojos, pero no puedo soportar el pensamiento de perderme un solo momento de esto.

Justo antes de dejarme ir, veo una de sus manos moviéndose desde la base de mi polla a entre sus piernas y levantando su vestido. El hecho de que ella está tocando su coño mientras succiona mi venida es todo lo que se necesita para enviarme. Aprieto su pelo alrededor de su corona de novia y tiro de ella hacia mi polla mientras me vengo profundo en su garganta.

Siento como traga sobre la cabeza de mi polla, y yo casi no me puedo mantener de pie y ella toma cada gota de mí.

Veo como la mano entre sus piernas sube la velocidad, y su cuerpo se tensa en el mismo momento que el mío. Jesucristo, ella se vino chupando mi polla. Maldición, desearía probar ese orgasmo. Quiero hacer el sesenta y nueve con ella. Si se viene solo por chuparme la polla, imagina que haría si yo estuviese comiendo su coño al mismo tiempo.

Después de volver del espacio exterior, suavemente toco su pelo y acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar. Me siento tan protector sobre ella, y justo ahora, yo solo quiero levantarla en mis brazos y llevármela a casa conmigo. Cerramos los ojos, y algo pasa entre nosotros. Es como si ella estuviese leyendo mi mente y preguntándome de llevarla a casa.

Abro mi boca para preguntarle que venga conmigo, podría llevarla a casa y nunca dejarla irse, ella sería mía para siempre, pero repentinamente se escucha un fuerte choque en la otra parte de la puerta. El embrujo está roto, y ella está en sus piernas en un instante. Yo apresuradamente meto mi polla en mis pantalones y me vuelvo, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Aquí estas! —Michelle grita, y veo a Loke corriendo detrás suya, tirando sus manos en disculpa—. Te he estado buscando un buen rato. Tenemos que irnos. Una de tus hermanas de la hermandad… Mindy, Wendy, Cindy, no puedo recordar su nombre, de cualquier manera, vomitó encima del baterista y tenemos que irnos. La limosina está por irse. Adiós, Natsu. Siempre es bueno ver tu cuerpo, quiero decir, a ti. —Michelle la alcanza y se engancha a la muñeca de mi Duquesa, tirando de ella de mí.

Justo antes de que pueda alcanzarla y tirarla de nuevo hacia mí, ella está por la puerta. Doy un paso, y ella se da la vuelta hacia mí, gritando sobre la música.

—Lucy. Estaba deletreando Lucy.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la adaptadora:**_ ¡ Z. D! Les deseo lo mejor está navidad y espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto publicaré más. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 _«S P A M» :_ _Vayan a seguirme en Wattpad me encuentro con le mismo nombre de usuario, Hikari Yukii, allí también publicó adaptaciones._


	4. Mechanic 4

**_Natsu_**

—Lucy, —murmuré para mí mismo, tomando otro trago de mi cerveza.

—Si dices esa palabra una vez más, voy a golpearte con ese puto taburete, —dice Juvia, dejando caer su vaso de nuevo en la barra. Parece que no soy el único tratando de ahogar mis penas, pero estoy medio fallando ya que esta es sólo mi segunda cerveza. Tal vez debería cambiarme a cosas más fuertes como Joey. Ella parece estar bien con su forma de no estar recordando la noche.

No puedo malditamente creer que dejé que saliera de aquí. Ella probablemente va para la casa de su prometido. Yo debería haber dejado claro que no hay más puto prometido en su vida. Puede haber sido suya ayer, pero ella fue mía esta noche. Yo cubrí su coño y boca con mi semen y la marqué como mi territorio. Ella no lo sabe, pero ahora es mía. Cuanto antes ella llegue a un acuerdo con esto, mejor.

Joder, ni siquiera conozco su apellido. A todo al que pregunté en la barra no tiene idea de quién es. Mierda. Paso mi mano por mi enmarañado pelo, tratando de liberar algo de la tensión. Ni siquiera he conocido a esta chica diez horas y estoy toda clase de jodido. Ella me tiene retorcido como nunca, y fue tan duro y rápido que no pude detenerlo—. La cagué, —le digo a Juvia, mirándola jugar con la etiqueta de su cerveza, despegándola y volviéndola a pegar.

—Si, lo hiciste. Fuiste por algo que no puedes tener y no deberías desear, —dice ella, con sus ojos verde oscuro en los míos. Brillando algo así como comprensión en ellos. Me pregunto si ella está hablando más por si misma que por mí. No me refiero a que la cagué por estar con mi pequeña Duquesa, me refería a que la cagué por dejar que se deslizara a través de mis dedos esta noche. No me gusta la sensación de no saber dónde está.

No se siente bien en mí.

—Noches, Sheriff. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta noche? —dice el barman. Esto arrastra mis ojos al espejo detrás del bar, y veo al sheriff parado a cinco pies detrás de Juvia y yo. Juvia se estremece, y veo que agarra fuertemente su vaso vacío en su mano.

Bueno, esto no es tan interesante. Seguro espero que no sea lo que creo que es. No estoy seguro de cómo me siento sobre el Sheriff Gray Heartfilia, el hijo del alcalde. El alcalde nombró a su hijo Gray, como si supiera que un día él lo usaría, que es lo que me preocupa de él. Cualquier persona bajo el pulgar del alcalde es alguien para mantener un ojo encima.

Había oído que solía ser un gran detective en Chicago hasta que papá alcalde le hizo volver a casa. Y así él tuvo su propio sheriff en su bolsillo trasero dos punto cinco segundos después. Gray no es el tipo por el que pensé que Juvia iría o viceversa. Juvia tiene el pelo azul cielo y casi tan claro como para llegar a celeste. A veces ella se pone colores salvajes que coinciden con los tatuajes que tiene en sus hombros y espalda. Ella está siempre en vaqueros simples, botas y camiseta, y nunca tiene un rastro de maquillaje o nada femenino en ella. Supongo que siempre pensé que ella iría por un tipo motero todo tatuado, o tal vez una tatuada chica motera. No le hago muchas preguntas. Pero nunca imaginé que ella iría por el tipo, buen chico de al lado como Gray Heartfilia.

—Sólo comprobando las cosas, —él responde, pero sus ojos permanecen en la espalda de Juvia. Ella pretendiendo que él no está allí. Hasta que le habla—. ¿Cómo has estado, Ju?

¿Ju? Jódeme. Esto no es bueno. Espero que ella se levante y le dé en la cara de Gray, pero sólo levanta su mano, mostrándole el dedo. Todavía no se ha dado la vuelta y se niega a encontrar sus ojos en el espejo. —Ju, cariño, no.

—Cariño… —Yo trato de decir algo, pero ella nos corta a ambos fuera.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí, Heartfilia? Bastante segura que acoso es contrario a la ley.

Veo la mandíbula del Sheriff apretarse. El bar se ha vuelto extrañamente tranquilo ahora porque todos están viendo lo que está pasando. El Sheriff luce incómodo hasta que rompe el silencio.

—Warrod, ¿mi hermana está alrededor? Pensé que venían para acá esta noche, —dice Gray, mirando al barman.

—¿Ella está con la despedida de soltera?

—Podría seguir con ellas. —Si la hermana de Gray estaba en la despedida de soltera, me doy cuenta de que podría encontrar la manera de averiguar quién es mi Lucy. Empiezo a hablar, pero sus siguientes palabras me golpean duro—. Ella es la novia.

De repente todo encaja en su lugar. Un lejano recuerdo de la hija del alcalde regresando a casa para casarse con su abogado, Bora Winstead . He estado apretando mis dientes con tanta fuerza que me sorprende que no se rompan. Bora y yo, todo regresa de nuevo y la historia no es jodidamente buena. El tipo es un bastardo arrogante que piensa que su mierda no huele, y él es tan torcido como el alcalde. Dos guisantes en una puta vaina, eso son los dos.

Por lo menos ahora sé dónde encontrarla. Ella estará ya sea en la casa del alcalde o en la vieja propiedad de su familia. Si está en la puta casa de Bora, voy a quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos con Bora todavía en ella.

—Ellas se fueron hace cerca de dos horas, —dice Warrod, vertiendo el viejo Jim al final del bar en otro vaso barato de whiskey.

—Está bien, sólo estaba chequeando antes de irme a casa por la noche. —Juvia bufa a sus palabras como si no le creyera. Ella murmura algo que no logro entender, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle, Gray le está hablando a ella.

—Juvia, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento afuera? —Se mueve adelante y atrás en sus pies, luciendo nervioso. Infiernos, yo luciría nervioso también si estuviera llamando a Juvia "Ju", pero él lo dice como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Los dos no pueden tener una tonelada de historia porque Juvia únicamente ha estado aquí por cerca de un año ahora.

—¿Quién pregunta? —Ella le hace un gesto a Macao para otro shot. — ¿El Sheriff o Gray?

—Te estoy preguntando, cariño.

—Entonces la respuesta es no. Además, no te gusta ser visto conmigo en público. —Ella se encoge de hombros como si no le importara una mierda, pero puedo decir por lo tensa que está que es un acto.

—Eso no es putamente cierto y lo sabes. —Gray da un paso hacia ella, pero Juvia lanza su shot hacia atrás y salta de su taburete con un pequeño tambaleo en su paso. Ambos Gray y yo nos movemos al tiempo para asegurarnos que ella no se caiga.

—No putamente la toques, —Gray me gruñe, tirando de ella hacia sí mismo de una forma posesiva.

Normalmente, yo le diría que se vaya a la mierda, pero Juvia puede cuidarse a sí misma, y no quiero empezar una mierda con el hermano de Lucy. Ya tengo una pelea delante de mío, y no quiero echarle leña al fuego justo ahora. Quiero guardar mis cartas tan cerca de mi pecho como pueda.

Justo como pensaba, Juvia empuja el pecho de Gray y hace que él de un paso atrás. Juvia es pequeña, apenas llegando a la altura del pecho de Gray, pero sabe cómo defenderse.

—Hiciste tu elección, vive con ella. —Trata de pasarlo, pero él la agarra de su brazo y ella le da una mirada que podría matar a un hombre inferior.

—Tú estás demasiado borracha para manejar. —Sus palabras son suaves y llenas de preocupación.

Ella ni siquiera le responde. Juvia simplemente dice el nombre de Loke. Él está en una de las mesas de billar, pero cuando la oye llamándolo, él se acerca.

—Loke me tiene, —dice ella y su voz suena un poco presumida.

Gray aprieta su mandíbula de nuevo, ¿pero realmente que puede decir? Si él conoce algo a Juvia, sabe que ella comparte una casa con Loke. Él fue amigo de sus hermanos, y fue la razón por la que ella se trasladó aquí. Se ha estado quedando en su lugar desde que llegó, pero por lo que sé no ha pasado nada entre ellos. Pero de nuevo, no le hago muchas preguntas.

—Toma tu teléfono, —le dice Gray, pero Juvia no lo está teniendo.

—Vete a la mierda, con eso, —ella se va, paseándose por el bar. Loke me da un gesto de "¿qué mierda?" antes de que la siga afuera, dejando al Sheriff allí parado luciendo como un cachorro pateado. No estoy tan seguro de que pueda manejar a Juvia. Ella puede ser pequeña, pero lo compensa con actitud y una voluntad de hierro.

—Estás dentro de su cabeza, —le digo, finalmente me giro para mirarlo de frente.

—Mientras esté en algún lugar con ella, lo tomo. —Con eso, él sigue a Juvia y a Loke.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, consigo nuestra cuenta y la cierro cancelándola, agradecido que no me dejé emborracharme como quería. No, necesito asegurarme de que mi dulce Lucy está metida en su propia cama para pasar la noche. Sola. Una vez tenga eso cuadrado, tal vez pueda empezar a pensar en la forma de cavar fuera de esta tormenta de mierda que parece haberme aterrizado.

Esta mañana me levanté sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y ahora no sé qué es arriba o abajo. Esto me está haciendo entender ahora lo que el Sheriff quería decir. Prefiero estar en este lío con Lucy que no tener a Lucy en absoluto.

Haciendo mi camino fuera a mi motocicleta, salto a ella y manejo pasando por el lugar del alcalde primero. Cuando no veo ningún carro o signos de cualquiera en la casa, me dirijo hacia la vieja hacienda Heartfilia. No puedo creer que la familia de Lucy ha vivido en la misma ciudad que yo todos estos años y nunca la había visto. No hay forma de que no me acordara de una niña caminando por esta ciudad con el pelo y los ojos de ella, no importa la edad. Infiernos, nunca había conocido a Gray hasta que regresó para convertirse en sheriff.

Sus padres deben haberlos enviado a escuelas privadas durante toda su vida. Probablemente no quería que ellos vieran la jodida mierda que hace.

Estoy seguro de que quería ocultar el hecho de que se folla a todo lo que se mueve. El alcalde tiene la desagradable reputación de no ser capaz de mantenerlo en sus pantalones, a pesar de estar casado con una mujer que de ninguna forma puede ser madre de Lucy. A menos que la tuviera cuando tenía cinco años. También he oído que a él le gustan las drogas, pero por todo lo que sé, podría ser solo el chisme de un pueblo pequeño. La mierda se extiende como pólvora por aquí.

Cuando llego a la hacienda Heartfilia , estaciono mi moto fuera de la pared norte para que nadie me pueda detectar o escuchar cuando me detengo. Saltando la pared, hago mi camino hasta la casa. Sólo la he visto desde la distancia. Mi familia nunca fue invitada a alguna de sus eventos de caridad o fiestas que se celebraron aquí. Nosotros no cumplíamos con cierto nivel, por lo que no nos aceptaban dentro de las puertas. Viéndola de cerca, luce como un puto palacio, haciendo el apodo mi Duquesa más apropiado.

¿Qué va a hacer el alcalde cuando descubra que conseguí mis garras enterradas tan profundo en su hija que nunca saldrán? Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas no van a ser fáciles después de esta noche.

Cuando estoy frente a la casa, doy silenciosas gracias porque su carro se encuentra parqueado fuera de la calzada. Un bono, la cosa está sin seguro. Niña mala, Duquesa. Levantando el capó saco la bobina de encendido y lo desactivo, asegurándome que alguien va a necesitar ser remolcado directamente a mi tienda mañana por la mañana.

Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, Duquesa, pero yo te estaré guiando de regreso mañana. Cerrando el capó silenciosamente, miro alrededor para ver si veo el BMW de Bora. Por lo que sé, está parqueado en el garaje o fuera de la casa de Yukino Agria. ¿Cómo hizo la mierda que eso resbale de mi mente? Bora se la ha estado clavando desde que Loke le quitó su polla.

Volviendo a mi moto, me dirijo al otro lado de la ciudad y libero la respiración cuando veo el auto de Bora parqueado fuera del lugar de Yukino. Gracias mierda. No quería ir dando patadas frente a la puerta de los Heartfilia. Ahora no me siento mal por robarle su chica. No se la merece si sigue mojando su polla en una víbora como Yukino. Tenía que haber algo malo con él, de todos modos, si puede dejar a Lucy a un lado tan fácilmente.

Echando un vistazo a mi reloj, veo que ya son las dos de la mañana.

Me dirijo de regreso a la tienda, decidiendo solo estrellarme en el piso de arriba para pasar la noche. Quiero asegurarme de estar allí cuando ella aparezca en la mañana.

Cuando entro al apartamento, me voy a la cama a descansar en ella.

Bajando la mano, saco las bragas de satén de Lucy de mi bolsillo, y luego libero mi dura polla de mis jeans. Puedo llevar las bragas a mi nariz y aspirar su aroma. Entonces la envuelvo alrededor de mi polla y lentamente empiezo a frotarme a mí mismo.

La imagino montando mi polla y rogándome que la llene con mi semen. Su cálido coño se contraería a mi alrededor, chupando hasta la última gota dentro de su cuerpo dispuesto. La idea de que ella me pedía que me derrame dentro de ella me lleva a correrme sobre mi cuerpo. Incluso después de que ha salido cada gota, no hace nada para disminuir el dolor de mi polla.

Mierda, Nunca voy a caer dormido.


	5. Mechanic 5

_Maraton 1/3_

 ** _Natsu_**.

Estoy sentado en la recepción con mis botas sobre el mostrador y bebiendo un poco de café. Me di por vencido con el sueño y decidí solo esperar aquí abajo, esperando que ella llegue antes de que la tienda abra.

He revisado el papeleo, hecho la teneduría de libros y revisado todo el trabajo que se está realizando en el taller.

No tengo nada más que hacer aparte de sentarme y esperar, y eso me está matando. La necesidad por ella es como un ser vivo y respirando.

Cerca de una hora después, el teléfono suena. Es Eddie, el chico local que hace el remolque en nuestro pueblo. Está llamando para asegurarse de que hay alguien aquí para recibir un Porshe, y sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando le confirmo.

Después de su llamada, empiezo a caminar por la tienda, la anticipación matándome. Todavía falta otra hora para que alguien se presente a trabajar en el taller, y estoy esperando esa hora a solas con mi Duquesa. Después de lo que se siente una eternidad, veo el haz de luz y escucho el sonido del camión de remolque llegando. No puedo ayudar a mi ansiedad y estoy parado en la entrada, esperando que ellos lleguen. Siento que un poco de la presión en mi pecho se libera cuando veo una rubia en el asiento del pasajero de Eddie. No estaba seguro si ella vendría o no, pero estoy feliz de que lo hizo. También estoy feliz porque Jellal es un hombre felizmente casado con tres chicos, o no me habría gustado que ella viniera sola en su camión con él.

Camino afuera, y la veo abrir la puerta del camión y saltar. Siento un profundo dolor en mi polla a la vista de ella. Lleva una camisa de franela con jeans y botas de vaquero. Su rubio cabello está en un nudo desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza, y no tiene ni una pizca de maquillaje. Luce como que justo acabara de despertar y de repente tengo ganas de echarla a la parte trasera de mi moto y llevarla a mi cama. Mi Dios, ella no puede verse más hermosa de lo que se ve ahora. Toda dulce y suave.

Cerrando la puerta del camión detrás de ella, camina hacia donde estoy parado. Cuando se para en frente mío, pone las manos en sus caderas, y es entonces que noto que está enojada. Me hace sonreír.

—Mañanas, Duquesa. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Te metiste con mi coche, ¿Verdad?

Doy un paso adelante, poniendo mi cuerpo más cerca al de ella. Estamos casi tocándonos, pero no del todo. Ella mira hacia otro lado, pero luego toma un respiro y me mira a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Que está mal? ¿No pudiste conseguir Starbucks?

—En realidad, iba a conseguir desayuno.

Extiendo la mano y froto suavemente su mejilla, metiendo un mechón detrás de su oreja—. ¿No conseguiste suficiente comida anoche? —Mi insinuación es clara y sus mejillas se enrojecen por mis palabras.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Ella mira por encima de su hombro a Jellal, quien está descargando su carro.

—Déjame llevarte a desayunar. Podemos ir a la cafetería de la esquina. —Debería haber ofrecido prepararle su desayuno, pero arriba en el apartamento no hay comida, y no sé si ella irá a casa conmigo todavía.

Lucy se da la vuelta y me mira a los ojos. Después de un segundo ella finalmente asiente, y me siento como que he ganado un poco más de control. Me tiene tan atado sobre ella.

Caminando hacia Jellal, firmo el papeleo y deja el carro para que pueda arreglarlo. Una vez él se ha ido, camino hacia mi Duquesa y tomo su mano.

Nos dirijo en dirección a la cafetería y ella empieza a tirar para alejar su mano. Sintiendo su resistencia, me giro y la miro, queriendo hacer esto claro.

—¿Te casarás todavía? —No quiero que las palabras suenen enojadas.

Ella mira lejos de mí, cambiando su mirada al suelo. Apenas puedo distinguir la palabra que ella susurra—. No.

—Entonces puedes sostener mi mano de mierda y desayunar conmigo. —Agarrando su mano atrás, camino llevándonos hacia la comida nuevamente, y esta vez no siento ninguna lucha de su parte. Puede estar comprometida con otra persona, pero es mía. Y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para asegurarme que siga siendo así.

Trato de no pensar en lo cálida y suave que es su mano o acerca de cómo estoy frotando mi pulgar a través de sus dedos mientras caminamos. Estoy tratando de concentrarme en mis pasos para no caer de bruces porque estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en lo hermosa que es.

Entramos en la cafetería y hay unos pocos veteranos en la barra. Dan la vuelta y recibo un cabeceo porque soy habitual. Normalmente estoy aquí a las 5 a.m., consiguiendo mi café, así que espero algunas miradas cuando saco a Lucy detrás de mí. Nadie dice nada. Solo le dan una larga y persistente mirada y luego regresan a lo que estaban haciendo. No los puedo culpar. Yo tendría dificultades para no mantener los ojos sobre ella, aunque tuviera setenta años.

Nos sentamos y el viejo Rufus se acerca con los menús. Observo a Lucy y espero que vaya primero. Ella me regresa la mirada, y veo algunas dudas en su cara, pero no sé por qué.

—Ordena lo que quieras, Duquesa. —Ella se muerde el labio inferior, y tengo mi polla dura como una roca. Luce tan putamente linda que quiero venir tras el mostrador y morder sus labios yo mismo.

—Yo tomaré el desayuno de Hombre Hambriento. Panqueques con chips de chocolate, tocineta, croquetas de papa, huevos fáciles encima, y un borde de galletas y salsa. —Ella me mira y se sonroja, mientras lentamente le devuelve el menú a Rufus.

Justo cuando voy a ordenar, interrumpe. —¿Oh, y puedo tener café? Pero chocolate con leche con mi comida, por favor.

Rufus escribe todo y luego me mira. Yo siento la sonrisa en mi cara y le paso el menú—. Yo tomaré lo mismo.

Cuando Rufus se va, ella no puede encontrarse con mis ojos, entonces extiendo mi mano sobre la mesa esperando que ella la tome. Toma un segundo, pero lentamente extiende su mano bajo la mesa y la pone en la mía.

—La gente va a hablar, —ella susurra, y mira por la ventana.

—¿Acerca de la cantidad que ordenaste para desayunar? Garantizado. ¿Dónde diablos una pequeña cosa como tú, mete todo eso?

Ella ríe, me mira y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Está en lo correcto. Este es un pequeño pueblo, y la gente va a hablar acerca de vernos juntos. Puede que yo no haya sido capaz de averiguar quién es ella, pero estos chicos en la cafetería conocen al alcalde. Si a él les gusta o no, no estoy seguro, pero sé que es un hecho que van a hablar. Sonrío mientras muevo mi dedo sobre su muñeca. Espero que ellos le cuenten a todo el maldito pueblo.

—¿Me vas a contar por qué averiaste mi coche?

—Pienso que tú sabes por qué.

Ella me mira y deja ir mi mano cuando Rick nos deja nuestro café. Levanto la taza y tomo un sorbo levantando una ceja, desafiándola a responder.

—Podrías haber simplemente pedido mi número. —Le pone crema y azúcar a su café, toma un sorbo y levanta una ceja justo como yo lo hice.

—¿Me lo habrías dado? —pregunto, sin recordarle cómo se comportó conmigo al primer momento que entró en el taller.

—No, —responde rápidamente, y ambos sabemos que es verdad. Ella es el tipo de mujer que necesita una mano firme. Y es obvio que no lo ha estado consiguiendo en otra parte. Mi polla se endurece pensando en formas de dominar su pequeño cuerpo. Llenándola de mí.

—Deja de mirarme así, —murmura.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si fueras a follarme sobre la mesa.

Busco y tomo su mano nuevamente, y esta vez la llevo a mi boca besando su palma. —El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Pero me preocupé un poco por los viejos que podrían caer muertos viendo a una bella dama como tu desnudarse. Y, además, no muestro lo que es mío.

—¿Tuyo? —Su tono de voz es irritado, pero no retira su mano de mis labios.

—Mío. —Gruño la palabra y deslizo mis dientes sobre su muñeca. Siento los latidos de su corazón incrementar. Y la lamo allí, probando su dulzura.

Hay algo pasando entre nosotros, y es intenso. Esto es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, y no puedo explicarlo. Estar en su presencia es como ser golpeado en el estómago y hacerse la paja al mismo tiempo. Es abrumador y sorprendente.

—Aquí vamos, —dice Rufus, rompiendo el hechizo. Nos sentamos rectos y él baja plato tras plato de comida. La pequeña mesa es cómica, cargada de una cantidad ridícula de comida. No puedo dejar de reír mientras Lucy sonríe, alcanzando el jarabe y echándole muela.

—No puedo moverme.

—Coño, —dice Lucy cuando salimos del restaurante.

Aprieto mi vientre y me rio mientras voy detrás suya, agarrando su mano. No puedo creer que me haya superado. Le sonrió y exprimo su mano un poco. No la aparta de mí mientras andamos de vuelta al garaje.

Cuando llegamos, veo que su coche ya está en la tienda, y Loke está bajo el capó. Escribí un post-it y lo dejé en el mostrador para que así ellos supiesen que arreglar. Solo necesitaba conseguir que ella viniera en la mañana, y ahora solo quiero que se quede.

—¿Cuándo estará mí coche? Necesito estar en un sitio. —Aparta su mano de la mía y cruza sus brazos, sin mirarme.

—¿Ese lugar en el que tienes que estar tiene algo que ver con tu, casándote?

Lanza su cabeza hacia arriba y me da una fuerte mirada—. No es tu problema. No tengo que explicarte nada. Ni siquiera te conozco. —Empieza a mirar a otro lado, pero me muevo hacia delante suya y agarro su mandíbula para que no pueda mirar a otro lugar.

—No actúes como si no lo sintieses también, Duquesa.

—Sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con esto. No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, Natsu.

La forma en que dice mi nombre se parece mucho a lamento—. Bien. ¿Quieres pretender? Yo también puedo. —Con eso, le agarró del brazo y la empujo dentro de la tienda hacia mi oficina en la trastienda. Cuando llegamos, cierro las persianas y bloqueo la puerta.

Dándome la vuelta, veo que Lucy ha cruzado sus brazos de nuevo, y se ve muy enojada—. Puedes ir yendo a desbloquear la puerta. No estoy haciendo nada contigo.

Me aproximo a ella lentamente, haciendo mis movimientos claros.

—Lo siento, pero el trabajo en tu coche no es gratis.

Sus ojos se ensanchan sorprendidos—. Tú eres quien lo rompió.

—Dinero o culo, Duquesa. Es tiempo de que pagues.

—Vete a la mierda, Natsu. No soy una puta. —Descruza sus brazos y los encaja en su cadera. Está enojada, y me encanta. Me pongo incluso más duro solo de ver la pelea en ella. Va a hacer que domarla sea mucho más dulce. Es claro que con ella tengo que empujar, estoy dispuesto a hacer eso por ella.

Estando enfrente de ella, empujo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Le agarro de la parte superior de sus brazos y la pongo encima de mi mesa, fijándola ahí.

—No eres una puta, Duquesa. Eres mía. Y cuando digo que es tiempo de pagar, quiere decir que tú vas a deslizar esos pantalones hacia abajo y mostrarme tu coño.

Oigo como toma aire, y como tiene un ligero temblor. Le gusta que le hable sucio. Me inclino más cerca hacia ella y la empujo de nuevo hasta que queda tumbada en mi mesa, con sus piernas colgando en el borde.

Cuando agarro su cremallera, ella alcanza mis manos e intenta apartarlas. Empujo sus dedos lejos y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo, desabrochando sus pantalones y agarrándolos desde la parte de arriba. Antes de bajarlos, miro hacia sus ojos y observo su reacción mientras yo lentamente halo sus pantalones y bragas hacia debajo de sus caderas, por debajo de sus muslos, y los empujo hasta sus rodillas. Mantengo mis ojos en ella, y muevo mis manos hacia arriba desde sus calientes y suaves muslos, mirando como muerde su labio. Se ve nerviosa, como si estuviese cerca de decirme que pare.

—¿Tratas de decirme que no?

Cierra sus ojos cuando yo froto la palma de mi mano por encima de su coño desnudo y lo dejo ahí. Dejando que el calor de mi mano se derrita contra el calor de su coño. No me muevo, solo espero su respuesta, sintiéndola humedecerse en mi palma.

—¿Duquesa?

Abre sus ojos, y están vidriosos. Está encendida por todo esto, incluso si no quiere aceptarlo. Después de un segundo ella traga, lame sus labios—. Nunca he hecho esto.

—Nunca hice nada como esto tampoco, cariño. —Me recuesto y beso su estómago desnudo donde su camisa de franela se ha abierto—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve que ver algo con una mujer, no estoy seguro si aún sé cómo hacerlo. Además, cualquier pensamiento de alguien más se fue el día en que entraste a mi tienda.

Siento su risa nerviosa cuando beso su barriguita y rozo mi barba sobre su delicada piel. Ver mis manos manchadas sobre su cremosa piel me recuerda cuan diferentes somos. Pero eso no importa ahora. Todo lo que importa ahora es que puedo probar un poco de cielo.

—No es lo que quiero decir, Natsu. —La siento tensarse contra mí, y miro hacia sus ojos. Se ve casi asustada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Me siento pero dejo mis manos en su cuerpo, esperando que mi tacto la calme.

Vuelve a morder su labio y luego toma otra respiración profunda—. No hice nada nunca antes de ayer. Nada. Soy virgen.

Creo que mi mandíbula de descolocó al mismo tiempo que mi polla se hincha al punto de doler dentro de mis pantalones. Ella es tan malditamente hermosa. Esperaba que tuviese una cola de hombres detrás suyo. Pero saber que soy el primero me da ganas de disparar un cañón y plantar un poste detrás suyo que diga 'Esta tierra está pedida.' Ella es un país sin descubrir, y yo quiero ser el maldito rey de ella.

—¿Natsu? —Su voz me devuelve a la tierra, y yo muevo mi cabeza, intentando encontrar la realidad de nuevo. Cierro mis ojos y recuestó mi frente en su vientre. Respirando el olor de su coño.

—Solo una probada. Por ahora, —digo contra su piel, y lamo alrededor de su ombligo. Miro hacia ella y muevo mi mano para que mis dedos puedan extender sus labios y rozar su húmedo clítoris—. Voy a ser el primero en conseguirlo, Duquesa. Pero no aquí y no así.

Ella gime y cierra sus ojos, meto mis dedos más profundo, jugando con su entrada. Me muevo un poco hacia abajo y beso dentro de sus muslos. Su dulce olor está haciendo mi boca agua, y no puedo esperar más. Sus piernas están ligadas juntas en sus rodillas por sus pantalones y bragas, así que solo puedo extenderlas un poco cuando lamo hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Aprieto sus muslos, tomando un puñado de su néctar cuando golpea mi lengua. Es más dulce que cualquier cosa que haya probado alguna vez, y una gota me hace adicto.

—Mmm, —es todo lo que puedo decir cuando mi lengua se mueve por todo su virgen coño.

—Natsu. —gime mi nombre como si estuviese tan desesperada como mi polla. Está rogando venir y jugar, pero sé que en el momento que mi polla salga, voy a necesitar follarla. Así que, por ahora, la mantengo en mis pantalones.

—Hazlo, Duquesa. Muéstrame la pequeña chica pervertida que puedes ser. —Froto mi barbilla en su clítoris, dejándome empapado con sus fluidos—. Ese es tu pago, cariño. No puedes conseguir tu coche hasta que te vengas en mi cara. Ahora limpia ese coñito en mi lengua y gánatelo.

Siento su coño pulsar contra mi cara mientras la devoró. No puedo conseguir suficiente de ella, y mientras más bebo, más cerca esta ella de llegar. Oír que nunca ha tenido esto hace que quiera darle el mejor. Quiero ser el único en el que ella piense de nuevo.

Chupando su clítoris fuerte, siento su cuerpo arquearse encima de la mesa, y aprieto sus muslos más fuerte, manteniéndola abajo. Su orgasmo es fuerte y profundo, y ella grita mi nombre cuando llega a la cima.

Oír su voz por la oficina me hace sentir como un dios. He estado en sitios y he hecho cosas en mi vida, pero nada se compara con el sentimiento de ser el primero en comer su coño.

Y yo seré su ultimo, si puedo decir algo sobre ello.


	6. Mechanic 6

_Maraton 2/3_

 ** _Lucy_**

—Prueba con esto, abuela —Le doy una muestra de pastel y quito las otras dos de su regazo. Me detuve en la pastelería y traje las muestras a la finca familiar. Esta no es la boda que soñé, pero sé que mi abuela quiere ser parte de ella, y es algo que quiero darle. Podría poner una sonrisa falsa y pretender que esto es lo que quería, porque si no lo hago sé que ella se preocuparía. Probablemente arregle alguna mentira sobre mí dejando el país o algo. No me gusta mentirle, pero quiero que podamos vernos, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que esto suceda. Sé que nuestros días están contados, ya que su salud se está deteriorando.

—Todos tienen el mismo sabor, —dice ella, tomando otro bocado de lo que parece ser la vigésima muestra de pastel de esta tarde. Tal vez ese desayuno gigante fue una mala idea. Tengo un cosquilleo entre mis muslos de solo pensar en lo que Natsu y yo hicimos después. ¡No!, esto totalmente lo valió. Uno de los pequeños placeres que iba a tomar para mí misma.

—Sí, digo que acabamos de elegir uno. —Muevo los platos a una mesa lateral, me extiendo a través del extremo de la cama de mi abuela y me desabrocho los pantalones vaqueros. Si sigo así, no voy a caber en el vestido de novia. Entonces tal vez no voy a tener que casarme.

—Ve entonces con el de vainilla. Tiene un buen relleno. —Ella deja el plato en la mesa de noche, y luego saca una caja de anillo del cajón—. He querido mostrarte esto. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Me entrega una pequeña caja de terciopelo, y lo abro, jadeando por el anillo en el interior. Es un hermoso diamante circular, rodeada por un halo de zafiros. La banda está salpicada de diamantes que envuelven todo el camino alrededor, dándole un aspecto antiguo. Es el anillo más perfecto que he visto nunca.

—Tu abuelo me lo dio. —Lo saco de la caja y leo la inscripción.

Solo tú. Sólo nosotros. Para siempre.

—Nunca te he visto usarlo. —Mis ojos caen a su dedo anular, que lleva el anillo de bodas que ha usado desde que puedo recordar. Es una banda de oro simple, que se ve que ha recibido una paliza después de años de desgaste.

—Lo hice de vez en cuando para alegrar a tu abuelo cuando él estaba vivo, pero nunca lo pude llevar para sacar este. —Ella pasa la mano arrugada sobre la banda de oro en su dedo anular.

—Este fue el que me dio cuando él no tenía ni un centavo a su nombre. El que me dio cuando pidió que me casara con él. Este es con el que voy a ser enterrada. Él sólo me dio ese porque pensó que me gustaría algo mejor. —Ella se mueve la banda de oro de ida y vuelta en su dedo, y se puede decir que está teniendo recuerdos sobre él—. Nunca me importó todo esto. —Ella agita sus manos alrededor, indicando la casa y su riqueza. El abuelo jugó en la bolsa de valores, y esto dio resultados grandes—. Estoy feliz de no tener que preocuparme por ti, y sé que tu abuelo se sentía igual. Quería asegurarse de que nunca nos faltó nada, pero yo daría todo esto solo por pasar un día más con él.

—Me gustaría poder recordarlo mejor, —le digo, poniendo el anillo en la caja. La vida parece como si hubiera sido tan diferente antes de nacer.

Tanto amor llenó la casa. No sé cómo mi padre se deslizó en su camino, pero simplemente no encaja. El abuelo murió cuando yo era joven, y no lo puedo recordar en absoluto. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y él siguió poco después de ella. No estoy segura de cómo mi abuela sobrevivió a la pérdida de su marido y su hija tan juntos. Otra razón por la que no volveré a dejar que me pierda.

—Él se iluminaba cada vez que te miraba. Te amaba tanto. —Me encanta cuando habla del abuelo. Toda su cara se calienta, y el amor que ella siente por él se muestra incluso después de todos estos años de lo que se ha ido.

Quiero un amor así un día. Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero algún día voy a encontrar eso. Voy a tener que sufrir a través de este matrimonio por un tiempo y disfrutar del tiempo que me queda con mi abuela. La vida parece ser sobre vivir día a día en este punto. Me acerco, dándole de vuelta la caja del anillo, y ella lo pone en su mesita de noche.

—Tu abuelo me dio este anillo porque quería hacerme feliz. Es lo que siempre quiso para su familia. Es un hermoso anillo por el que trabajó tan duro. Y para mí, es un signo del amor más puro y devoción. —Ella me sonríe, y no puedo evitar desear ese tipo de amor y felicidad. Sé que quiere que sea feliz. La felicidad es lo que ella y mi abuelo siempre quisieron para mí. Es una píldora difícil de tragar, porque esta boda es una mentira. Seré miserable.

—La vida se trata de ser fiel a sí mismo y encontrar el amor que se merece. Es demasiado corta para hacerlo de otra manera. —Ella apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada, y puedo decir que está cansada y necesita probablemente una de sus pastillas. Tiene razón, sin embargo. Tal vez pueda absorber tanto como pueda antes de caminar por el pasillo a mi destino.

Me levantó de la cama, voy al baño, consigo sus pastillas, y lleno su vaso de agua. Colocándolas junto a su cama, me inclino hacia abajo y le doy un beso.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés por casarte con alguien de aquí. Te extrañé mucho cuando estabas en el colegio.

—No voy a ninguna parte, abuela. Lo prometo.


	7. Mechanic 7

_Maraton 3/3_

 ** _Natsu._**

 _Estoy perdiendo mi maldita mente de mierda_ , pienso para mis adentros cuando veo a Yukino, claramente jodida, dejar la oficina de abogados de Bora, que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. En menos de diez minutos después de eso, veo a Bora salir de su oficina, tirar una bolsa en el maletero de su coche e irse, lo observo sentado desde mi motocicleta y puedo decir por su rostro que ya han llegado las noticias a sus oídos.

Se endereza su traje y se dirige hacia mí. Él piensa que, porque estamos en el medio de la ciudad y él es un abogado, no voy a poner su culo en su sitio. Está equivocado. Normalmente, no lo haría. No por algo tonto o insignificante. Pero Lucy es más que eso, y por ella definitivamente vale la pena una noche en la cárcel. Aunque no podría cuidar de ella esta noche si lo hiciera. No me gusta la idea de no ser capaz de tener mis ojos en Lucy cuando quiero. Sueno como un acosador, pero me importa una mierda. Si perseguir a mi niña y aparecer en lugares al azar la mantiene fuera de las manos de otro hombre, pueden etiquetarme, sin embargo, lo quiero, y voy a llevar ese título con orgullo.

—¿No puedes correr a Kirksville, si necesitas mantener tu polla húmeda, Natsu? Nunca he sabido que echaras mano de las chicas de la localidad.

Todo mi cuerpo se vuelve roca solida con sus palabras. ¿Realmente él habla de la mujer con la que iba a casarse de esa manera? No sólo eso, sino que estuvo follando a cada coño de la ciudad. Pero eso no es nada nuevo.

Nunca he entendido a los chicos que persiguen a las mujeres por aquí. Todo el mundo acaba follándose unos a los otros al final del día. Definitivamente no es algo que suene atractivo para mí.

—Nunca he dejado que Yukino me la chupe en la parte posterior de Smokey, ni siquiera me importó cuánto me rogara que la dejara. Por lo que parece que no soy el único necesita la polla húmeda.

Sé que no estamos hablando de Yukino, pero yo quiero que sepa que estoy en su juego. No ha tenido a mi niña porque ella sigue teniendo su dulce cereza y esperando a que yo la tome. No sé lo que está pasando con estos dos, pero las cosas no están funcionando. No veo a una chica como Lucy dejando que su hombre la atormente, así que quizás ella no lo sepa, o tal vez no le importe. No parece ser del tipo de mujer que sólo quiera que se le mantenga y se convierta en un pequeño trofeo. Yo podría haberlo pensado la primera vez que entró en mi oficina, pero la mujer que tuve en mis brazos mientras me comía su coño esa tarde, no era nada de eso. Ella era diferente, no importa cómo esta situación parezca ser.

Sus ojos se endurecen con mis palabras. Parece que Bora pensó que era el único que a Yukino le gustaba chupar. No, Yukino sólo sirve a cualquier persona con dinero. Puede que no tenga una vida tan llamativa comparada con la de Bora, pero tengo una buena vida, y eso es algo que alguien como Yukino puede oler fácilmente.

—Aléjate de ella, —dice Scott, la suficiencia que había tenido, desapareció de sus palabras.

—¿De quién estás hablando aquí, Bora?, —Le cebo, porque no estoy totalmente seguro. No parecía demasiado molesto cuando me estaba advirtiendo de Lucy, pero un comentario sobre Yukino y su tono lo cambia por completo.

—Mi prometi…

Me bajo de la motocicleta antes de que pueda terminar la palabra. De ninguna manera puedo soportar que él la llame así. Eso malditamente no está pasando. Yo lo tengo por la chaqueta del traje, levantándolo por lo que está a nivel visual conmigo.

—Natsu. Déjalo ir.

Siento la mano de la Gray caer sobre mi hombro, y suelto a Bora con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo en caída al suelo—. Tienes suerte de que el Sheriff apareciera.

—¡Estoy presentando cargos! —Grita, levantándose del suelo y quitándose el polvo de la suciedad en su traje.

Gray suelta mi hombro, moviendo la cabeza hacia mí. Mierda, yo debería haber tenido un mejor control. Sin Gray no habría manera de salvar mi culo de la cárcel después de que acabara arrojando a su muy pronto cuñado, al suelo.

—Bora, todo lo que vi fue que estabas a punto de caer y Natsu aquí trató de impedirlo. Parece que tropezaste de todos modos. —Las palabras de Gray me sorprenden.

—No puedes estar putamente jodiéndome en este momento, —ladra Bora, pero mantiene su distancia, sin importar cuán hostil es su tono. Él es más listo que yo manteniendo una distancia entre nosotros. Eso es bueno. Al menos él entiende que no estoy jodiendo aquí.

—No tengo tiempo para tus mierdas hoy. —Tengo la sensación de que el Sheriff no está hablando de mi mierda y de la de Bora, pero probablemente de la del alcalde.

—Él va a tener conocimiento de esto, —dijo Bora disparando de nuevo, pero Gray simplemente se encoge de hombros como si no le importara una mierda. Me parece difícil de creer, con el alcalde siendo su padre y todo.

—Lo que sea. Tengo una cita para follar con Lucy. —Se vuelve para alejarse, y me tiene por el brazo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba por hacerle tragar su mierda—. Te voy a arrestar si me obligas.

De un tirón me salgo de su agarre, tratando de tranquilizarme a medida que veo a Bora saltar en su coche y salir a toda velocidad. Mirando alrededor, veo que una buena parte de la ciudad nos mira, probablemente después de haber presenciado la mayor parte de lo sucedido.

No sé mucho sobre Gray aparte de que Juvia podría estar loca por el tipo, a juzgar por la canción que estaba cantando esta mañana en el trabajo.

Pero ¿cómo podían dejar que una mierda como Bora se casara con Lucy?

—¿Vas a dejar que esa pomposa mierda se case con tu hermana pequeña? —mi disgusto es evidente en la voz.

—Mantente fuera de esto, Natsu. Esto es un asunto de familia, tú no sabes nada al respecto.

—Sé que un hombre como Bora arruinaría una mujer como ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dice, y comienza a alejarse. Lo agarro por el hombro como lo hizo conmigo hace unos momentos.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Estoy gritando, y no me importa una mierda que nos escuchen, pero al parecer a si, porque se apoya más cerca de mí.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero tratando de mantener mis manos limpias. No es tu preocupación. Como has dicho, ella es mi hermana.

—Ella es mi mujer.

—No creo en las habladurías —me dice, refiriéndose a los rumores que corrían por la ciudad—. He oído también que mi hermana, incluso nunca ha pronunciado tu nombre, así que para mí ella no es tu nada.

Está en la punta de mi lengua decirle que gimió mi nombre una y otra vez sólo hoy, pero no voy a hacer de su conocimiento todo lo sucio que hago con ella. Lo que tenemos y lo que hemos hecho es especial, y no voy a tirarlo todo por eso. Puede ser sucio entre nosotros, pero entre nosotros es donde malditamente será.

—Por favor, Sheriff. Dígame dónde el comemierda y Lucy van a estar esta noche y me aseguraré de que no acabe con él. Voy a hacer de esto la misión de mi vida para evitar que se cometa un error y camine por el pasillo con ese pedazo de mierda. —Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos mientras mira hacia otro lado y me mira—. No dejes que ella haga esto. Toma una respiración profunda, una decisión, y asiente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.


	8. Mechanic 8

**_Natsu._**

Eso es. Voy a estar malditamente alrededor. He intentado ser amable y hablarle dulce, pero he terminado con eso. No me importa que se vaya a casar con ese idiota. Se acabó.

Tengo mi motocicleta estacionada frente de Lucindas, El lugar italiano más caro a dos ciudades de distancia. Es curioso que Bora esté dispuesto a follar a Yukino en el centro de nuestra pequeña ciudad, pero hace que la mujer con la que se supone va a casarse, conduzca casi una hora de distancia. Es como si Lucy fuera su sucio secreto, y ese pensamiento me pone aún más loco. Ella es mía, y es algo para estar orgulloso.

Espero un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente veo que un auto oscuro se detiene y Lucy sale. Bora aún no está aquí, pero el conductor arranca, supongo que el plan era que él la conduzca de vuelta a casa. Ese pensamiento me tiene fuera de la moto en un instante y cruzo la calle para llegar a ella.

Lucy está en un vestido y tacones negros. Su pelo rubio está confinado en un apretado nudo en la nuca de su cuello, y parece que tiene una tonelada de maquillaje. Ella se ve como si fuera una persona diferente a la chica dulce, atractiva con la que tuve el desayuno esta mañana. Lo odio.

Cuando llego a la parte delantera del restaurante, se gira y me enfrenta, la sorpresa clara en sus ojos—. ¿Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tienes que irte. Bora va a llegar en cualquier momento.

—Me importa un carajo. —La tomo por la muñeca y tiro de ella detrás de mí, caminando hacia mi motocicleta. Me giro quitándome la chaqueta de cuero, sosteniéndola para que la tome—. Ponte esto y sube en la parte posterior.

—Natsu. —Hay un motivo en sus ojos, mientras mira por encima de su hombro al restaurante y luego se vuelve a mirarme, la indecisión se ejecuta a través de su mente—. No es que no quiera irme porque créeme, lo hago. Es porque no puedo.

—Duquesa, no sé lo que está pasando contigo y con el imbécil, pero la boda no está sucediendo. Eres mía, así que mueve tu culo en la parte trasera de mi moto. Vas a venir a casa conmigo esta noche y todas las noches después.

—Esto es ridículo. —Ella golpea su pie cuando se dice la última palabra, lo que me hace sonreír. No puedo ir contigo. Las cosas podrían ir muy mal para mí si yo no hago esto. —Ella toma un pequeño paso hacia mí, y sus ojos me suplican nuevamente—. Quiero más que nada huir, pero esto no se trata sólo de mí. Extiendo la mano, agarrando su barbilla, manteniendo nuestras miradas clavadas. Yo no quiero que ella pierda algo. Estoy a punto de decirlo porque esto es crucial.

—¿Confías en mí, Lucy?

Veo pequeñas lágrimas que comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, pero que no caen. Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza mientras se mantiene su lugar.

—Entonces confía en que no importa lo que esté sucediendo, me ocuparé de eso. Tengo todo el dinero que podrías necesitar y una casa para mantenerte dentro. No hay nada que no haga para hacerte feliz, y no haré nada para no arreglar lo que te está lastimando. Eres mía, esa es la línea de fondo. Ahora dime, ¿Sientes lo que hay entre nosotros?

Cierra los ojos para tratar de excluir mis palabras, pero presiono su barbilla un poco y los abre mirándome hacia arriba. Después de un segundo, ella asiente.

—Así es, Duquesa. Esto no es un poco de diversión. Esto no es una aventura. Esto es real. Ahora, ¿vas a montarte en mi motocicleta o tengo que atarte a ella? Porque traje la cuerda.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y dejando ir su barbilla, extendiendo mi chaqueta de cuero para ella una vez más. La mira y luego se extiende, tomándola y entrando en ella.

Me giro, subo a mi motocicleta, y me siento allí, esperando a que venga conmigo. Ella se vuelve y mira al restaurante una última vez antes de subir detrás de mí, y ponerse encima. Es en ese momento en que Bora se detiene y sale de su coche.

—Suéltate el pelo, Duquesa. Quiero que lo ondeé el viento en la parte trasera de mi moto, y que ese hijo de puta se dé cuenta.

Después de un segundo siento sus manos calientes alrededor de mi cintura y su frente presionada a mi espalda. Salgo de mi lugar de estacionamiento, justo cuando Bora se vuelve y nos observa. Cuando pasamos, levanto una mano, subiéndola por el muslo de Lucy, y me aseguro de que vea que es mía.

Se acabó el juego, Imbécil.

Dejo mi mano allí todo el camino de regreso a mi casa, aferrándome a mi chica.

—Vas a contármelo todo después de que yo te posea en mi cama. ¿Cierto?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, mientras la alzo de la motocicleta, sosteniéndola mientras camino al interior. Sus piernas van alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La sensación de apretarla contra mí, mientras recorrimos el camino, estuvo maravilloso, pero estoy buscando presionarme contra ella en muchas otras maneras.

La llevo a través de la entrada principal por un largo pasillo hasta mi habitación. Una vez allí, la bajo en el medio de la habitación y doy un paso atrás.

—Quiero que entres en ese cuarto de baño y te quites el vestido que llevabas para él, y luego quiero que te laves la cara. Eres demasiado hermosa para esconderte debajo de todo eso, y yo quiero ver a la verdadera tú. Después de eso, vienes aquí y te pones en mi cama con las piernas abiertas. —Me acerco y toco su cabellera rubia, que fue arrastrada por el viento hacia abajo—. ¿Estás lista para hacer eso por mí? ¿Darme ese coño virgen?

Ella mira hacia el otro lado mientras un rubor se arrastra en sus mejillas, y maldita sea si eso me pone más duro. Después de sólo un segundo ella asiente y luego pasa junto a mí hacia el baño principal. La veo irse y cerrar la puerta. Camino a mi armario para desvestirme. Me quito mi camisa blanca con cuello en V y de una patada las botas y los pantalones vaqueros. Mantengo mi bóxer, pero queriendo realmente sacarlos de encima. Paso los dedos por mi pelo rosado un tanto oscuro y luego sobre mi mentón, pensando en lo que voy a hacer con ella.

Salgo del armario, mi polla esta dura y lista para follar. Tengo que esperar solo por un segundo antes de que abra la puerta del baño y ella salga, completamente desnuda. Su cara está color rosa de lavarla, pero ella se parece a la chica que conocí esta mañana. Se ve dulce e inocente, y no puedo esperar para poner mis manos sucias en su cuerpo puro.

—En la cama, Duquesa. Piernas abiertas para mí. Quiero ver todo lo que tienes. Lo que me estás ofreciendo. Solo a mí.

Acecho más de cerca mientras se sube y se coloca en el medio. Después de un momento de vacilación, ella extiende sus piernas ampliamente. Me muevo hasta el final de la cama y me quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados.

—Rodillas hacia arriba, bebé. Quiero ver todo tu coñito bonito. No lo ocultes de mí.

Ella toma una respiración nerviosa y hace lo que le pido, tirando las rodillas hacia arriba exponiéndose toda. Mi boca se vuelve agua con la vista, y no puedo esperar para meter mi cara en toda ella.

—Joder, te ves tan hermosa como estas. Relajada en mi cama, con las piernas abiertas, y lista para ser tomada.

Ella es demasiado buena para un sucio mecánico como yo, pero aquí está ella, con su coñito descubierto y abierto, rogándome que lo folle. Puedo verlo caliente, goteando hacia su culo, y lamiendo mis labios, a la invitación que me está dando.

—Eres la única mujer que he tenido en mi casa, Duquesa. La única mujer que ha estado en mi cama. Y después de esta noche, serás la única que va a estar cada vez en ella de nuevo.

Veo que sus manos tiemblan un poco por mis palabras, y al verla un poco nerviosa, me pone increíblemente duro.

—Voy a comer esa dulce vagina, antes de tomar tu cereza. Quiero que estés agradable y relajada cuando esté dentro de ti. —Me agacho y froto mi polla a través de mi bóxer, tratando de aliviar el dolor—. Pero después de que te vengas, mi polla estará en ti, quiero follarte duro. Quiero que recuerdes esta primera vez para siempre.

Me subo a la cama y buceo entre sus piernas, no quiero perder más tiempo. Empujo sus muslos más separados y pongo toda mi boca en su coño. Abro amplio, chupándola y lamiéndola al mismo tiempo en mi boca. Sus manos se disparan, agarrando mi pelo, y ella me jala duro mientras me la como.

Su coño virgen es tan dulce y jugoso. Ella es como un melocotón caliente, y no puedo conseguir suficiente. Me muevo hacia abajo, metiendo la lengua lo más dentro de su no follado coño, tanto como puedo estar. Siento su himen contra mi lengua, y chupo, haciéndole saber que estoy a punto de follarla a través de él.

Descendiendo, tomo las mejillas de su culo separándolas y lamo allí, sintiendo su apretado anillo. Ella gime de nuevo en la sensación, y moviéndose sobre mí, mordiéndole duro la mejilla de su culo, dejándole las marcas de mis dientes. Quiero marcar su cuerpo con señales míos, para que todo el mundo sepa a quién pertenece. No más a su prometido de mierda, no se hable más de la boda. Que todo termine esta noche.

Me muevo hacia atrás hasta su coño, chupando sus labios y clítoris. No tengo mucha paciencia, por lo que me concentró en hacer que ella se venga. Cuando chupo su vagina en mi boca y doy a su clítoris un suave mordisco, casi arranca mi pelo mientras ella llega a su clímax, tensa y gritando mi nombre. Después de ordeñar su orgasmo, ella tartamudea, tratando de alejarme, me incorporo y me muevo por encima de su cuerpo.

—Baja la mano y toma mi polla, Duquesa. Quiero que sientas lo que voy a poner en ti. Quiero que recuerdes que me pediste que te reclamara.

Me inclino hacia abajo, tomando su boca en un beso, dejándola saborear su coño. Sus jugos están cubriendo mi barbilla, y su olor me está volviendo loco. Su cálida lengua barre mí boca, mientras su mano se pasea entre nosotros, sacando mi polla. Siento su agarre en la base de esta y la mueve a su apertura mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Cuando la punta de mi pene está en su entrada virgen, siento la cabeza de mi pene, recubierta en sus jugos pegajosos.

Tirando del beso, miro a sus ojos y sostengo su rostro. —¿Estás lista?

—Sí, Natsu. Te quiero. —Sus ojos me están pidiendo, están necesitados y puedo ver que ella quiere esto tanto como yo.

Paso mis manos manchadas por su piel blanca cremosa, hasta sus pechos. Agarro uno y me inclino hacia abajo, tomando su pezón en mi boca. Lo muerdo duro, al mismo tiempo que empujo mi pene desnudo en su coño virgen. Es más apretado que mi propia mano. Más apretado que cualquier otra cosa que jamás sentí. Ella es tan caliente y húmeda, y es el cielo puro. La siento tensarse debajo de mí, pero sigo adelante. Le dije que la iba a follarla duro y tengo la intención de hacerlo. Quiero que ella tenga dolor y que piense mí cada vez que ella se siente. Voy a besarla mejor más adelante, pero en este momento, estoy afirmando que me pertenece.

—¿Tomas la píldora? —gruño mientras su pezón se sale de mi boca.

Empujo con fuerza de nuevo.

Ella deja escapar lo que suena como un cruce entre un gemido y un grito, y me agarra las manos, que mantengo por encima de su cabeza. Las tomo ambas con una mano y con la otra, agarro su pierna y la pongo por encima de mi hombro. Lo Quiero profundo.

—Respóndeme, Duquesa. ¿Estas tomando cualquier cosa que te impida concebir? —Sus ojos se traban con mi mirada, y siento la propagación maliciosa una sonrisa en mi cara—. Eso es cierto bebé. Mi plan es correrme en ti hasta que estés embarazada. No me lo estás ocultando, ¿verdad?

Siento que se encoge su coño ante mis palabras, y yo empujo más duro. Después de dos empujes más, ella gime y mueve la cabeza.

—Dime, Duquesa. Dime que no estás tomando nada y que quieres que me corra dentro de ti.

Mirándome hacia arriba, ella levanta sus caderas a mis embestidas, y gime, —no estoy en nada. Córrete dentro de mí, Natsu.

—Dime que quieres mi semen, Duquesa. Dime que quieres que esté en tu interior, revistiendo tu vientre sin protección.

—Lo quiero, —susurra, y levanta las caderas de nuevo.

Muevo mi mano entre nosotros y froto su clítoris. Con su pierna aun por encima de mi hombro, ella está muy abierta y está tomando sólo lo que sólo yo puedo darle. Tarda sólo unas pocas embestidas y está apretándose alrededor de mi polla, exprimiéndome, corriéndose sobre mí.

Miro hacia abajo a donde estamos unidos, para ver su crema esparciéndose hacia arriba y abajo de mi eje mientras la follo. Al ver eso, me pierdo, y empujó con fuerza una última vez, vaciando mi semen dentro de ella.

Mi orgasmo se prolonga durante un minuto sólido, mientras mis bolas tienen espasmos y se descargan todo dentro de su vientre. Después de liberar hasta la última gota, la mantengo en su lugar con mi polla todavía dentro de ella, sosteniendo sus caderas hacia arriba, y asegurándome de que mi semen se quede allí.

Muevo con pereza mi pene dentro y fuera sólo un poco mientras estamos sentados allí.

—Acuéstate a mi lado, Natsu. —Lucy me pide, pero niego con la cabeza.

—Bebé, sólo un poco más así, quiero asegurarme de que mi esperma se queda en ti. —Quiero asegurarme de que esté embarazada. Nadie va a llevársela.


End file.
